Could He Love Me?
by GingerSpice-8675309
Summary: Yuzuki is Kagome's twin. They look alike, but something is different about her... Rated T just in case... SesshomaruXOC (Sorry, sucky summary :P )
1. Down the Well

~3rd Person POV~

"Yuzuki! Come on! We're late for school!" Kagome yelled barging into Yuzuki's room. Yuzuki was sprawled out on the bed with her head under the covers and the blanket only covering the top part of her legs, head and chest. Both arms where on either side of her, "Come on, Yuzuki! We had an agreement that you would go to school at least once a week."

"Fine." Yuzuki said sitting up in bed rubbing away the blurriness in her eyes. "You know I never go back on my word." she said through a yawn.

"Yep, and you promised. Meet me down stairs in 10 minuets." She left the room and shut the door but pocked her head in, "Oh, and mom made bacon and ham omelets. So if you hurry you might be able to eat one." She left the room and Yuzuki quickly got her stuff together, got dressed, brushed her hair, and put it up, all in three minuets.

Yuzuki ran down the stairs and into the kitchen, "Mom, please tell me you saved an omelet for me!" She says frantically.

She laughed softly, "Of course, dear." she said holding up a plate that Yuzuki took and sat down at the table.

"Hey, Yuzuki?"

"Yeah, Sota?"

"Could you teach me to fight, please?" He said begging.

"No, I've told you before, Sota, you don't need to defend yourself. You have me." She said ruffling the hair of her baby brother.

"You always say that..." He trailed off and continued to eat.

~Yuzuki's POV~

I waited for Kagome to come out and when she did we began to walk to school. Kagome noticed my sword at my waist, "You don't need to bring that, it's only school."

"Yeah, but I have a feeling that somethings going to happen..." I wasn't lying, I've been having the feeling for a while now. Something was going to happen and it was going to happen soon.

We saw Sota in the shrine and went to go see what he was doing. "You're not supposed to play here, ya know." I said to him in an unapproving tone.

"But Buyo...He's in the well house." The three of us walk inside and looked down at the well. Kagome went down and found Buyo, our cat. Before Kagome had a chance to walk back up the stairs, the covering of the well cracks and a topless woman with six arms pull Kagome down the well!

"KAGOME!" I yell jumping over Sota and down the well after her.

I land at the bottom of the well and Kagome was also there, "Kagome are you alright?!" I ask worried. She looked positively spooked.

"Yeah." She said to me.

I let out a sigh, she wasn't fine but saying otherwise wasn't going to change anything. "Well," I said standing up, "We have to get out of this well. Come on." I began to climb out of the well and then helped Kagome.

We both looked around and we were defiantly nowhere near the shine. "Yuzuki...?" Kagome asked me.

"I have no clue..." I said to her looking around.

"The old tree!" Kagome suddenly says. I look in the direction she was pointing and saw the tree.

She began to run toward the tree, "Hey! Kagome!" I said running after her. We were in unfamiliar land and I didn't know if there was anyone who wanted to hurt us here.

She suddenly stopped and I almost ran into her. She was starring at something, I follow her gaze and see what she was starring at. A boy that looked to be about our age with a red kimono on. He had silver hair and an arrow in his chest. But what really caught our eyes was the fact that he had doggy ears. We moved closer to him and tried to talk to him but he didn't respond. Suddenly I had the erg to touch his ears...that isn't like me but I put one had out to touch his ear and Kagome did the same.

"What do you there?!" A male voice said to us as arrows were shot all around us. "This land is forbidden! Be you a stranger?!" Kagome and I sat looked at the men confused and then they tied us up and took us to a small village. But they seemed to be afraid of me more then Kagome. I couldn't rap my head around it, why would they be scared of us? I mean, yeah I have an eye that's an odd color but people always assume that I had colored contacts.

They put us on the ground and everyone was starring at us. This made me mad, "You didn't have to tie us up ya know!" I yelled at the men who brought us here.

Kagome leaned to me to whisper in my ear, "Yuzuki, this looks like the Sengoku Period...but that was 500 years ago!"

"Well, You would know better then me. You know I don't go to school, and when I do I never really pay attention."

She was going to say something but stopped, "Make way! Make way! Lady Kaede, the priestess is coming!"

~Kaede's POV~

I walked through the crowd and saw the two girls. "Who are you? Why where you in the forest of Inuyasha?" I asked looking at them. Then it hits me, I get closer to them and I grab one of the girls face, "Let me see your face."

"Hey, don't try anything, crone." The other growl's to me.

"You're her image though... my elder sister...Kikyo..." They both looked at me with confused looks. The one looked so much like my elder sister. While the other also did, she had a golden eye like a demon and had her hair up, she didn't seem human. I took both of them to my house and untied them, because the one called Yuzuki commanded it. "Kikyo was the village priestess and its protectress. That was over 50 years ago. She died when I was but a child."

"And you're saying we look like her?" Yuzuki said coldly.

"Yes, but Kagome does more so then you. Your eye is defiantly not my sisters."

Silence falls over us until Kagome breaks it, "I...uh...I don't suppose we're in Tokyo anymore?"

"I've never heard the name. Is that the land of your birth?" The name was alien to me, but if this 'Tokyo' was were they were born, it must be far away.

"Guess so, I was just thinking maybe we should head back." She says kindly. I was surprised in how different there personalities where, Kagome was kindhearted and pure. While Yuzuki on the other hand was serious and rude, but that seemed to be covering up a loving side to her.

~Yuzuki's POV~

_'Yeah...get back...but how?' _I thought. I wasn't paying attention and a horse is thrown through the wall! Kagome screams and I unsheathe my sword quickly, I was surprised at myself, I had never reacted this quickly before. I run out after Kagome and we both stop in our tracks, it was the thing that pulled Kagome into the well.

"Give me the Jewel of Four Souls." it commanded. What the hell was it talking about?

Kaede looked positively shocked, no wonder though first a horse was thrown through her house then a centipede woman thing commands you to give it a jewel. "The...the jewel...You have the jewel?!" She asked shocked to Kagome.

"I...I'm not sure!" Kagome stuttered. "But unless I led it away everyone will..." I heard Kagome say under her breath. This giant demon was killing and wounding all these people and now she was going to put her life on the line for them. I put my hand on her shoulder causing her to look at me, I give her a look that says, 'I'm with you on this.'

"If we can lure it to the dry old well we might be able to trap it." Kaede said.

"Dry old well?!" Kagome and I say in unison.

"In Inuyasha's forest."

"Where's the forest?!" We said.

"East, toward..."

"Toward that light?!" I said pointing.

"Okay!" Kagome said and ran toward the light with me following her and the centipede not far behind. We ran and ran, I was faster then Kagome witch surprised me because up until now Kagome had always been faster. I grabbed her wrist to pull her along but the centipede tried to attack us and I pushed her to the ground and fell to the ground next to her.

"Why toy with second raters like mistress centipede?" I lift my head to see the boy from earlier was awake and he had talked! "Destroy her with a single blast Kikyo after all you did it to me." He seemed to be talking to Kagome, but he seemed surprised that we looked alike. All of this looking like Kikyo crap was starting to get on my nerves.

I marched right up to him, "I am sick and tired of people saying that we look like this Kikyo person! Neither one of us is Kikyo! Yuzuki! Kagome!" i tell him harshly jabbing my thumb at myself and then at my sister when I said our names.

"She's coming." Was all he said.

"Huh?" I turn to see that the centipede come down and try to grab Kagome. "Kagome!" I yell as I unsheathe my sword and hack off one of it's arms. I had done it with out thinking, I was shocked at what I had done.

"You!" the thing said to me and then I was up against a tree. I was dazed and things looked fuzzy, I was surprised I wasn't unconscious. I had been hit in the head hard enough to get knocked out before and this was much harder then that. "I'll get to you after I devour the other one, Shikon Jewel and all!"

"Kagome!" I cry trying to pry the centipede off of me but with no success. I then see Kagome put her hand out and with a flash of light the thing was pushed back and the rest of it's arms fall off. I feel the grip of the thing loosen and I slip way, running to Kagome. But before I could get there the thing bit Kagome in the side while it flung her in the air. "KAGOME!" I yell frantically. I was there to catch her when she landed and I looked at the round Jewel that had come out of my sister.

I reached to grab it but was stopped. "That jewel is mine!" The boy on the tree said.

"What?" Kagome said confused.

"Give it to me!" he commanded.

Before I had the chance to touch it Kagome and I where pulled to the tree by the centipede. "Heheheheh. Inuysha who seeks the Shikon Jewel... I have heard of a half demon by such a name. At last we meet."

'Half Demon? what the hell is that?' I thought glaring at the centipede.

"Don't insult me Mistress Centipede. If I'd wanted, our meeting would have been very short...and your last."

"Hey. you talk pretty big. But can you actually do anything? Except talk?!" Kagome asked.

"Yeah. You too are meeting right now, so make it short like you say it would be!" I snap to him.

"You cannot move, can you, demon boy? That's quite a spell you're under. All you can do now...is watch!" She says as she swallows the Jewel.

"No! It's mine!"

~Kagome's POV~

"N-no her arms!" I said, watching as her arms connected with her body once again. Then her eyes changed color and her skin tor off to show a new looking her.

"Such power! Such Joy!" She said. 'She's...happy?!'

Her grip tightens but she lets Yuzuki go! Why? "I'll start with you for cutting off my arm!" She said as she rushed to my sister.

"YUZUKI!" I yelled, watching the centipede rush at her.

"Hey, this arrow can you pull it out?" the boy asked me.

I begin to reach up to pull the arrow out but stopped when I heard Yuzuki scream in pain. I quickly looked back and saw that Yuzuki had been bitten in the shoulder. I reach without hesitation to pull the arrow from him. _'You've protected me for all these years. Let me pay you back for once.' _I pull the arrow out and it turns to dust. Inuyasha breaks away from the tree and so do I. I run to my sister who was on the ground face first bleeding badly from her wound. Tears began to cloud my vision as I looked up and saw Inuyasha kill the demon. 'I had no idea he was so powerful.'

I had taken the Jewel from the monsters body and Inuyasha turned to me, "Be a good girl and hand it over. Unless you want to feel the caress of my claws."

"What...?"

* * *

Here's some info on my OC Yuzuki...

_**Yuzuki Higurashi**_  
**Hair- **Long, waist length, black, ponytail  
**Eyes- **left- chocolate brown, right- gold  
**Appearance-** Yuzuki hates skirts so she never wears the school uniform that Kagome does. Instead she wears a black tank top under a white jacket, she never bothers to buttons up her jacket so it just blows in the breeze. She wears regular blue jeans and white tennis shoes.  
**Bio-** Yuzuki has had a golden eye sense she was born, no one knows why. But because of her eye, she was the center of attention for bullies at school and so was her sister. This caused Yuzuki to toughen up at a young age to protect her younger sister, Kagome. (Younger by 6 min.) Yuzuki learned to wield a sword, she uses an old sword that her grandpa gave her, which she now keeps in good condition. Yuzuki is an expert in her craft and will use her knowledge to protect her little sister and brother, Sota. Sota always asks for her to teach him how to fight but Yuzuki wanted Sota to have a normal childhood, so she always refused.

* * *

I hope you like it! Just for a warning, the romance is going to be slow... Also, I'm going to be following the manga story line. But when it gets to volumes 2&3, I'm going to substitute it with the anime because I don't have them :( . Other then that, can't wait to hear what you think!


	2. The Shatered Jewel

~Kagome's POV~

"I'll make it simple. If you want to live give me the Jewel!" He commanded.

"You won't touch a single hair on her head." I turn to see Yuzuki standing there using her sword as a crutch.

"And what are you going to do about it? You think I'll be gentle, when she has the same scent as the woman who killed me?!" He yelled and attacked me. I was able to dodge and get away, but he came at me again and I hid behind a tree. before he got to me I saw Yuzuki hit him and he fell to the ground. "What the hell are you?! A normal human should be dead from the beating you took!"

"I'm her sister, and you just managed to piss me off." she said in a low voice gritting her teeth. I could tell she was in a great amount of pain. She lunged forward and attacked him, they continued to fight as blood continued to poor from my sisters wound.

Then Kaede throws a necklace around his neck, "Kagome! Utter a subduing spell!"

"A sub-wha-?" I think frantically knowing that Yuzuki could die, "SIT!" I scream and Inuyasha was plowed into the ground.

"What in the seven hell's!?" He said grabbing the necklace around his neck, trying to get it off.

"Spare your strength Inuyasha, not all your strength will lift those prayer beads from your neck."

"You withered crone!"

"Sit!" I said and watched him hit the ground.

I looked at Yuzuki, she was as white as a sheet and was swaying as she stood. Blood was still coming from her wound as she fell to the ground, "YUZUKI!"

~Inuyasha's POV~

We got back to Kaede's hut and she treated Yuzuki, as Kagome watched worriedly. I couldn't get over how much they looked like Kikyo! Kagome seemed human, but Yuzuki was something else, she smelled human but there was something about her that seemed, demonic. But, they where supposed to be twins, so that couldn't be possible!

Kaede then turned to Kagome and treated her wound, "Is Yuzuki gonna be okay?" she asked with her voice shaking.

"She will be fine, she lost enough blood to die twice, and she was hit against that tree hard enough to break bones. She is a tough girl. But what a place we're left in, now that the Shikon Jewel has appeared again in this world."

I wasn't paying attention until the girl asked me why I wanted the Jewel, she thought I was strong. Then the hag tells her I'm half a demon, I get mad and smash my fist into the floor, breaking it. "Old hag, You've been acting awfully familiar sense we met! Do you think you know me?!"

"Then you really don't know? You don't know Kaede. The little sister of the woman who enchanted you?"

"Kaede? You were that little whelp? If you're her, then Kikyo must be even more withered then you. What a bore you mortals are."

"My elder sister is dead. The same day she put the spell on you."

~Yuzuki's POV~

I opened my eyes and tried to sit up but I fell back down, my entire body ached. "Yuzuki!" I turned my head and I saw Kagome and Kaede, a little further away was Inuyasha.

I sat up and succeeded this time in doing so, "What the hell is he doing here?"

He glared at me and I glared back, "I'll tell you if you tell me what the hell you are."

"What do you mean?" I ask harshly. "I'm a human, just like Kagome, we are twins so it wouldn't make any sense if I was anything different."

"Yes, you are sisters, but the injuries you sustained would have killed you if you were human." Kaede said.

I turn my glare on her, "Well, what am I then?" I asked in a calmer tone. I wanted to know what was going on here.

"There is the matter of reincarnation."

"So you're saying that one of us," I pointed to Kagome and I, "is the reincarnation of your sister?"

"Yes, you both look like her but you are twins so that is only natural. Kagome has mystical abilities and the fact that the Jewel was hidden in her body all lead me to believe that she was meant to protect the Jewel."

"Alright, but what about me?"

"You, Yuzuki, seem to have demonic energy hidden inside of you, since you never noticed I'd say that it started to awake when you came to this village. No normal human would have survived what you went through, but you did."

Inuyasha was glaring at me still, "And you smell like a demon, and a human, but, it's not a half breed type of scent."

"The Shikon Jewel has both spiritual and demonic influences inside, I believe that Kagome was influenced by the spiritual energy. While you on the other hand, got the demonic part of it. So, I also believe that Kagome is my elder sister reincarnated."

"So, I'm part demon?" I ask in disbelief.

"Typically, yes."

I didn't know what to say or do to this sudden change of events, I woke up this morning a seemingly normal life as a human, but now I was part demon?! How much weirder could this get?!

~3rd Person POV~

It had been two days sense Yuzuki and Kagome came to this world and they where determined to get back home. Yuzuki's wound had healed enough to the point that she could walk, she knew that the rate that she was healing wasn't humanly possible. She hoped that once they got home, everything would go back to normal. They made their way through the forest quietly not trying to draw attention to themselves.

As they walked two sets of arms came out and grabbed them. They were taken to a hut where a group of bandits where. "We brought the foreign vixen's as you commanded master!"

"Ha! And a right foolish garb their folk warped them in!"

"Who the hell are you people?!" Yuzuki yelled at them as she struggled under the firm grip of two men.

"The Jewel." The leader said, "Give me the Jewel." He grabbed Kagome into the air and she fell, he had the Jewel in his hand. "Hold them," he said. Two men grabbed Kagome and held her there, while the two holding Yuzuki hoisted her up. He brought his sword down toward Kagome and Yuzuki struggled as hard as she could to get free. The sword missed its mark and hit one of the men holding Kagome. The shock made the men holding Yuzuki loosen their grip enough so she could get free. She grabbed her sword and ran to her sister who was about to be killed.

Before Yuzuki could get there she saw Inuyasha save Kagome. "Where's the Shikon Jewel?" He commanded.

He turned around to the leader of the gang, "So...here you are...What a vile scent. The scent...of a half decayed corpse! Show yourself, Crow demon!" He yelled as he ripped the man's armor off to reveal a demonic crow. Inuyasha fought the man and then the crow demon escaped with the Jewel.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and ran off with her on him back. Yuzuki ran after them as fast as she could she could barely keep up with him. The demon transformed and flew to the village with Inuyasha, Kagome and Yuzuki on it's tail. It grabbed a small child and Yuzuki knew what the demon planed to do, she quickened her pace. Yuzuki was only able to catch up because the demon was weighed down. Inuyasha was about to slash at it but Kagome grabbed the child and began to fall. Inuyasha slashed at the demon and Yuzuki caught Kagome and the boy. The boy began to cry into Kagomes arms, "It's okay honey, you're safe now."

~Yuzuki's POV~

I grabbed Kagome and the boy before they could fall to the ground, as I catch them my shoulder makes me gasp in pain. I wasn't completely healed yet and I didn't want my wound to reopen. I was hoping too soon, I could feel a warm liquid run down my shoulder. I grabbed it and watched the demon put itself together and fly away. "It'll go on flying until it's hell-born corpse dissolves the whole blasted Jewel!"

Kagome seemed to have an idea and she took aim. "I WILL HIT!" She screamed as she fired. The arrow hit it's mark but there was a large light that came from it. Kagome and Inuyasha went to retrieve the Jewel, while Kaede took me to her hut and warped my wound again. When they returned, Inuyasha was pissed. I didn't understand though at first but then Kagome showed us the shard. The Shikon Jewel had been shattered.

* * *

I hope you are all enjoying the story!


	3. Yura of the Hair

~Yuzuki's POV~

"How can this be?!" Inuyasha screamed angrily at us.

"Quite howling Inuyasha." Kaede told him.

"The Jewel! What happened to the blasted Jewel?!" Inuyasha screamed again.

I was getting sick of it, "The Jewel shattered. What's it look like?"

Kaede cut him off from saying anything, "When Kagome shot her magic arrow, it shattered not only the demon, but the Jewel of Four Souls within it. it might have split into ten pieces or into a hundred, but now they are scattered everywhere. If a single sliver should fall into the hands of an evil spirit, the results might be as ill as if that spirit had devoured the entire Jewel. Listen then. Kagome, Inuyasha, you must gather the shards of the Shikon Jewel and restore it to it's original for. Together."

"Are you sure Kaede? I'm one of those "evil spirit" after the Jewel. For now...there's no other choice." Kaede said.

I could tell the only thing Kagome wanted to do was to go home. I put a hand on her shoulder and pulled her close. I had always been the one to comfort her when we were bullied, I would tell her that everything was fine and give her a reassuring hug to try and calm her down. Still, through everything, she held her head high and maintained that odd personality of hers. Kagome turned and gave me a hug and I hugged her back as Inuyasha left the hut.

Later that night Kagome and I left to bath in the freezing water, we were sweaty and covered in blood and demon saliva. We dot undressed and slowly entered the water. all the hair on my body stood on end and I let out a gasp as the water touched my stomach so I dived under and came back up gasping from the cold. i turned to Kagome and she stood there in the waist deep water and said, "This is freezing!" through chattering teeth.

"Well, we have gone back 500 years." I told her.

"Come out you two. Don't force yourselves." I heard Kaede say from a distance.

Kagome ducked into the water to her neck and gasped from the cold and said through chattering teeth, "No way! I'm covered in blood and mud and demon slim, and I can't stand it anymore!"

With that we stayed for about ten minuets and then I heard a noise Kagome must have heard it to because she also turned. We saw Inuyasha above us looking down we stared at him for a moment then I picked up a rock and threw it at him and Kagome said 'sit', but not before the rock hit him on the head.

Kagome and I got out and dressed quickly in the clothes that Kaede had given us. The only difference in the clothing between us was her pants were red and mine where a dark blue. I was a little upset because my ponytail holder broke and I couldn't put my hair up. So I did my hair like Kagome's. We walked out of the bushes and Inuyasha was ranting about us to Kaede. "Hey you! How come you hate us so much, huh?" Kagome asked him.

Inuyasha turned and had a look on his face I couldn't really place. Kagome and I went to mess with our clothes and before long Kaede left with a woman who had small children with her. A few minuets later I heard him say, "Hey."

"Hey what?" Kagome and I asked together.

"Take off those clothes."

Kagome and I both picked up a rock and hit him over the head. "You're an animal!" Kagome and I said together.

"I didn't say "get naked"! just get back into your own weird clothes!"

"Because these make us look like Kikyo?" I said mockingly.

"That has nothing to do with it." He said looking away.

'Yeah right.' I thought glaring at him.

"You know if you can't be a little bit more civilized, we're never gonna be able to work together." Kagome told him.

"That'd be fine with me. I'll find those shards even if I have to do it alone."

"Oh really? Then i guess you don't need us around then." I said and began to gather my things and Kagome did the same.

"What? where are you two going?" he asked as we began to leave.

"Well, I've made up my mind and i believe Kagome has too. We're going home." I wanted to go home, I hopped that everything that happened would turn out to be a dream once they got home. But she couldn't help but feel an attraction to this place. But I was born 500 years from now, I can't stay.

"Bye animal! It's been real!" Kagome said.

""Home"? Wait!" He said getting up fast.

"It's no use trying to stop us." I tell him.

"But, you guys have a shard of the Jewel. Leave it here." He said going up to Kagome and placing out his hand.

"You mean this?" She said innocently showing the small pouch that contained the shard. "SIT!" Inuyasha was dragged to the ground and we continued walking. "Later dude." She said twirling the pouch on her finger. I liked it when she acted like that, when she did, people could see why we were related other then the appearance.

We made it to the well, "So we should get back by jumping down." I said hopping that I was right. Kagome and I looked down the well and saw a pile of bones. Kagome bent down, she didn't want to go down the well again. "Kagome I'm sorry, but this is the only possible wa-"

I stopped short because a bird that had been flying in the air had fallen to the ground in multiple pieces. Kagome quickly got up and I moved forward toward her but i didn't get far, my face was scratched and so where my arms and legs. i looked around and there was hair everywhere. "So you can both can see it, can you? My "Hair net"?" Said a woman with short black hair and a katana at her side. "Though simply seeing it will do you no good."

"Who are you!" I yelled at her.

"Yura of the hair. thought i won't be offended if you don't remember it. For your lives are about to end." She said waving her hands in the air making the hair around us cut us further. I put my hands up to guard my face and Kagome did the same. When I looked back up the woman had the Jewel in her hand, "Oh, my! Just look what you to have done to the Shikon Jewel!"

"G-give it back!" Kagome yelled at her.

Yura drew her sword and ran at Kagome to kill her. So I did the only thing I could think of, I pushed her down the well and went down after her. i felt the swords blade swoosh past the top of my had by a few centimeters as she attacked.

I hi the bottom of the well on my back and Kagome landed on top of me. We both stood up and looked up to the opening of the well when we heard familiar voices, "But we've already looked in the well!"

"I saw her fall in, and Yuzuki jumped in, really!"

"You must have been dreaming..."

"But grandpa I saw it!"

"GRANDPA, SOTA!" We yelled to them.

I was filled with a sense of relief, we were home.

* * *

I'm glad to hear that people like this story! :) Now that that's done... on to the next chapter!


	4. Back to the Past

Here's the next chapter!

P.S. - I do not own Inuyasha, only my OC

* * *

~Yuzuki's POV~

I walked into my room. It hadn't changed at all, it pleased me to see it the way I had left it. I took off the clothes Kaede had given me and tossed them on the floor. Kagome's first priority after coming home was to take a hot bath, mine was to sleep on my bed. I quickly put on a white tank-top and black pajama pants then hopped into bed. I placed my arms under the pillow and curled my legs up to my torso so I slept in a ball. when ever I was, sad, scared, or confused, I would sleep like this. There was something inside me that told me I needed to go back there. But what for? If I was meant to live in that world I would have been born there. I thought about it until my eyes drooped and I fell asleep.

When I opened my eyes next, the sky was dark and Buyo was laying on my stomach. I likes cats and dogs, but I likes dogs a little better, they where loyal and protective. I picked up Buyo and held him in the air above me as he yawned. "Why are you so exhausted? Not like you where the on who almost got killed." I said to the cat.

I put Buyo down and headed to the bathroom. Kagome was in her room laying on her stomach on top of her bed. Buyo walked into the room and curled up into a ball next to her. I could tell she was thinking about something and I shouldn't bother her, so I continued to the bathroom. I undressed and hopped into the shower and turned on the hot water. It felt nice, it was like tiny needles where pricking my skin. I found this sensation to be my favorite thing about taking a shower. I could never take a hot bath, if I did I wouldn't be able to get up out of the tub, due to the fact that my body felt like it weighed a thousand pounds. I returned to my room with a towel wrapped around my chest to cover myself and got dressed once in my room.

Then I remembered something, my katana. I face-palmed myself in frustration._ 'What the hell am i gonna do now?!' _"God dammit." I mumbled under my breath. Grandpa had given me that katana when I was 12 and it was the best one around. It was light weight and just the right size for me. Not to mention it was my trademark that everyone knew me by at school, even if they didn't know my name they knew about my katana and my skills with it. Now I lost it. If that bitch Yura hadn't done what she did I would still have it.

Suddenly I felt as if someone who shouldn't be here was here. I pushed away the feeling and put on a tight blue T-shirt, blue Jeans and a black pair of flats. I didn't bother to put my hair up so it fell around my shoulders. I walked down stairs and saw someone I didn't expect to see at the door to the dinning area. It was Inuyasha!

Mom was feeling his ears as I walked up behind him and grabbed one as mom pulled away, "What are you doing here!? We left remember? You said you didn't need our help!" I said angrily.

"Hey! Blame the crone! Not ME!" he yelled at me as I continued to pull him down to my level by his ear.

I was about to say something to him but I got a feeling that something wasn't right. My eyes fall on a black hair on Inuyasha's red kimono. I let go of his er and was about to yell at me but stopped when he saw my expression. "Hey. You okay?" He asked me.

Kagome must have seen it too because she asked, "Inuyasha, do you see that?" she asked looking at the hair on his shoulder.

"I don't see nothin'." Inuyasha replied to her looking at his shoulder.

"It's a hair." I said reaching out to grab it. There was something about it that didn't seem normal. My suspicion was confirmed when the hair wrapped around my hand and drew blood.

"It moved!" Kagome gasped.

"Yuzuki, your hand." Grandpa said to me noticing the blood. I looked to Kagome, we were the only one's who could see it. I thought why this would be there and then I realized something. Kagome must have known it too because we both turned and ran to the shrine.

I danged open the door and saw a large mass of black hair coming out of the well. "Hair, and lots of it..." I heard Kagome say from behind me.

"The crone was right! You two DO have the sight." Inuyasha said from behind.

Kagome turned on him, "You did it. The hair followed you here." She turned to the door where our family was out side, "Don't come in!"

I watched the mass of hair closely as it moved around out of the well. The hair lunged forward toward Kagome and I, we jumped in opposite directions to dodged the hair. Kagome and I tried to tell Inuyasha where the hair was but he kept missing the mark.

"Yuzuki! Look!" Kagome said pointing to a single strand of hair coming out of the well.

"I get it." I mutter to myself in understanding. I ran to the well, dodging the hair that tried to kill me as I made my way there. "Inuyash! Cut this strand!" I yell at him placing my hands on the strand of hair. I knew he wouldn't be able to see it so I ran my hand along the strand, covering it with my blood.

"I see it!" Inuyasha exclaimed slashing the strand between my hands. We watched as all the hair retreated and went back into the well. "It pulled back in."

I stared at the well and watched for any movement until I heard Kagome speak, "Let's go...right now." she said sternly. I looked back at her in surprise, the tone in her voice was something I didn't expect from her. And hearing her determination she had to go back to the place that she wanted to leave so badly.

"But, I thought you didn't wanna go back." Inuyasha asked her.

"I don't, but I have to." she replied.

I watched them with a little a raised eyebrow as Inuyasha took off his red kimono top and put it over Kagome's head, "It's made of fire-rate hair. You'll have some protection at least."

"Thank you..." she cast me a quick glance. "Why not give it to Yuzuki?"

"Yuzuki is a half-demon, like me, she can handle more physical damage then you can." he paused and continued, "And, if you weren't so weird looking you wouldn't even need it."

"Your one to talk, dog boy."

I walked up to the well and sat on the edge looking back at them, "Alright, you two lovebirds, I'm going. You two can follow when you're ready." I say with a smirk.

The looks on their faces were hilarious, I chuckle slightly and jump down the well.

I'm not sure what's going on on the other side, but I wasn't just going to sit here and have this 'Yura of the Hair' put my family in danger.

* * *

More to come! :)


	5. The Second Time I Almost Died

Chapter 5!

P.S. - I do not own Inuyasha, only my OC

* * *

~Yuzuki"s POV~

I landed at the bottom of the well and noticed there was strands of hair in here. I made my way to the top with cation so I don't touch any of it. I popped my had out of the top of the well and didn't see anyone, only strands of hair everywhere. I was able to get out of the well and I spotted the clothes that Kagome and I had left behind, and next to it was my katana. I knelt down to pick it up and sighed in relief, I felt like a small part of me had been filled having it at my side once again.

I looked down the well and saw Kagome and Inuyasha coming up. Kagome got up and pointed out the main strand of hair, after that she hopped on Inuyasha's back and we were off. We jumped and weaved through the hair and it was at this time I realized that the more time I spent here, the more my senses improved. My hearing, sight, smell ad dexterity had all improved since I first came here. This only proved to me more that I wasn't normal at all.

We noticed a bonfire in the distance and we approached it, "Where are there heads?" Kagome asked looking at the headless bodies. Looking at them made me shiver, I might put on a tough outer shell, but I was actually pretty sensitive at heart.

"They're guys from the village...or their bodies, anyway. Looks like the tops came clean off." Inuyasha said looking around. He and I noticed Kagome kneeling on the ground, "Now what's the matter?I better not hear you say you're scared, or wanna go home or-"

Kagome turned around with a bow and a quiver of arrows in her hands, "Actually, I thought I would borrow these."

We continued on and we come to a spot in the wilderness that looked barren. Suddenly hair was attacking us from all angels. Well, more like Inuyasha and me, not so much Kagome. After a minuet or two of weaving in between the hair, Inuyasha was caught and so was I. We were hung in the air by our wrists and ankles and saw a girl come down and stand on some hair in the air. I recognized her right away, it was Yura.

"Oh my, look at the cute doggie. You must be Inuyasha."

"And you must be Yura of the Hair! How do you know my name?!"

"Ohh, I dunno...wire service? Everyone's saying half-breed Inuyasha is "playing fetch" with some reincarnated shrine maidens..."

"Me? With that human down there, and her half-breed sister?! Nothin' doin'!"

"Oh? Your all half-wits to look at what you've done to the poor Jewel." She said pulling the tiny shard out of it's small pouch.

Inuyasha and I glared at her, but for different reason's, "That's the shard she stole from Kagome." I growled.

"Once you three are wrapped up, I'll go find the rest for myself."

I began to pull on the hair that restrained my wrists as Inuyasha spoke, "You? Take care of me? When this is over...you're gonna wish you'd never met me, or ever heard my name." Just then Inuyasha tore the hair that held him from one wrist and both feet. Yura took out a red comb and swung more hair at him. He was covered in hair and when I could see him again he was restricted just like before. "No! Not this again..."

Yura popped up behind him, "Such pretty hair...but you haven't cared for it very well. Look at the split ends."

"Get offa' me!"

Then she popped up behind me, "Your hair is also very pretty, so long, silky and soft." she said running her hand through my hair.

"Get off, bitch!" I scream to her.

She jumps away and takes out her sword. She comes back to us and slashes at both Inuyasha and myself. I grimaced at the pain in my abdomen, blood ran from a large gash across my stomach. All I wanted to do was fall to my knees and clutch it and try to rid myself of the pain, but of course, I was up in the air and had my limbs restricted. "I'll use it to make you into sushi."

She jumped toward Inuyasha but stopped when are arrow flew passed her. Our heads snap to Kagome who was aiming another arrow at her, "Get them down, right now! Next time I won't miss, I promise."

_'What the hell are you doing Kagome?!'_

"Oh, I think she wants you back Inuyahsa. What a sweet little doggie you must be." Yura said to Inuyasha.

"I told you to hide, not draw attention to yourself!" Inuyasha and I yelled at her.

"Of course, her hair isn't as pretty as the both of yours, but then, waste not, want not."

"Not so pretty huh...? What would you know about it anyway? You live in a world where the on't even have shampoo!" She aimed and released another arrow, but it headed for Inuyasha.

Inuyasha ducked and turned the best he could to her and yelled, "Would you watch where you're aiming that please?"

The arrow pierced the giant ball of hair and skulls and hair came pouring out of it. "Oh, no! What have you done?!"

"Those guy's we saw from the village." Inuyasha said indicating several of them.

"I'll be putting both of you in there too... Once I separate that pretty hair from your heads. It's wasted on the both of you anyway. But one ting first, that girl over there, has to die!"

My heart froze at that moment, "Kagome!" I yelled. But, I was too late, she was on the ground engulfed in flames. I stared at my little sister as she was burning to death. I felt the rage build up inside of me and i looked to Yura.

I felt much stronger now then before and I ripped the hair from both my hands and wrists. I took out my sword and weaved through the hair to get to Yura, I wasn't thinking clearly. My little sister was gone and There was nothing I could have done to stop it, I would make her pay for what she had done. I got up to her and slashed off her hand that held her sword. "That's no fair." she said hopping away.

"How do you like that?! You bitch!"

"I do wish you would would use some restraint. Where you raised in a dog house?" She put the red comb in her mouth, "Head's up!"

I jumped back and cut through the skulls that came at me. Inuyasha also smashed several of them that came hims way. I noticed the sword that she had before swoosh passed Inuyasha, "Stay, still. It's much harder to hit when you move."

"Yeah, I'll just bet it is." He said as he slashed out with his blood and it formed blades.

Next thing I knew Inuyasha was stabbed all the way through the chest and he was on the ground. I ran toward her as she was about to kill him. He ran his hand through the middle of her chest and I slashed deep into her lower back. I thought that it was over fight then and there, but She stepped on Inuyasha's hand and she was able to stab me in the lower right side of my abdomen. I fell to my knees in pain and then I hears a noise behind me. I turned my head and saw that it was Kagome! She was alive!

"That girl-" She said as she saw Kagome climbing up a wall of hair.

Inuyasha picked up my sword and slashed it through Yura, "You shouldn't have looked away."

The hair put her back together and she turned to him, "That does it!"

"Inuyasha! Yuzuki! It's that red skull up there!"

"What red skull!?" Inuyasha asked confused.

But I saw it. I ran to where Kagome was but hair stopped me from getting to her. Kagome fell but was caught by Yura's hair. "let's put you to the test." hair wrapped around Kagome's neck and started to suffocate her.

"Blades of Blood!" I heard Inuyasha yell as Yura's hair was cut.

I rushed to Kagome and picked her up. I landed a ways away and Inuyasha landed next to us. "Look out!" Kagome screamed as Yura's sword came strait for us. I pushed Kagome out of the way and Inuyasha took the hit for us both.

"You forget I'm immortal." She said as she prepared to lash the sword on us again.

She suddenly stopped. And I saw Kagome was stabbing the red skull with an arrow. "It's here. This red hair-the hairs are connected to her hand!" She pulled the arrow back and shattered the skull and the comb inside. Yura faded away and I laid down on the ground on my back.

_'This is the second time I've almost died...I have a feeling it won't be the last.'_

* * *

Chapter 6 is coming soon! :)


	6. I Must Be Getting Sick

Chapter 6!

P.S. - I do not own Inuyasha, only my OC

* * *

~Yuzuk's POV~

I stayed behind in the feudal era if I had gone back home the way I was right now, then mom, grandpa, and Sota would all freak out. Kaede wrapped my chest and stomach so the bleeding would stop. Although, I felt like the wounds where already starting to heal, just another indicator of my demon influence. I waved good bye to Kagome as Inuyasa escorted her back to the well. Kaede then had me lay down in her hut to rest. I shifted for a while until i drifted into sleep.

* * *

A tall man with long silver hair and gold eyes stared up at the moon. He had a determined look in his eyes, like he was looking for something.

"M'lord! Here it is! The tomb we've been searching for." A small toad looking man with green skin and a long staff with a head of an old man and the other was of a woman.

The man looked down to the toad man, "You're sure?" His voice was low and rich, but also cold and emotionless at the same time.

"Aye, M' Lord! The staff, as always, leads us without fail. Clearly it must mean this tomb. Allow me to prove it." The little thing ran up to the tomb of rocks on the low hill, but stopped abruptly. Dozens of dogs came from around the rocks and growled dangerously. "Th-this isn't right at all! M' Lord! Success! It is exactly as I expected."

The dogs surrounded them and the man's expression did not waver in the least. He glared down at them, like they were just annoying bugs. "The fang, it is the fang I seek here. Once I posses it...I shall transform myself into a far greater power... Hu...yet why must I explain...? My power is what it is. I shall not always be limited thus. Can it be I'm afraid...? Or is it I merely know not my limits? Perhaps I presume." He lifted his hand up and it began to glow green. The dogs rushed him and jumped to attack, but a green whip like thing grew from his figure and it cut the dogs to shreds. "The fang...it is the fang I seek here." The dogs fell in piles of blood and he was unfazed by what he had done. He didn't even look at the little man when he spoke to him, "Position the staff, Jaken."

"Yes M'lord!" The little man named Jaken ran up to the shrine and propped the staff he held up. "This time it is the beauty that responds. Do not tell me we have been misled!" He turned and saw that the silver haired man was walking away and began to panic and run after him, "M' Lord! Wait for me! Your humble servant comes M'lord!"

The scene faded and returned, I saw the man sitting in a small boat with the small green man behind him.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" The little man asked.

"Yes?" The man asked in an emotionless voice, not bothering to look back at his companion.

"Might we ask...lord...Inuyasha...where the tomb is?" He asked nervously.

_'Wait, Inuyasha? How did he know Inuyasha?'_

"Inuyasha." he said simply. Without turning back to the small man, he hit him into the water and held him there with the small man's staff. "I'd prefer not to think of him." His voice was slightly annoyed, it sounded to me like he didn't like Inuyasha. "He is, for my purposes...dead."

_'Purposes? What would he need Inuyasha for?'_

He continued, "Wasn't he sealed to a tree fifty years ago...?"

"But, sire! The spell! It was removed but recentl-" he didn't get any farther, because the man pushed him further under the water. "Besides! The staff! It's been acting strange, It's because of lord Inuysha-I'm sure of it! Speaking of the staff-M' Lord. Mightn't you remove it? I can't breath..."

* * *

I opened my eyes and sat up. The pain in my chest and stomach was gone, that confused me. I should still be in pain, the wounds I got from the fight with Yura shouldn't be healed yet. I took a quick look around, I was the only one here. I stood and stripped my top off down to my bra. I was shocked to see that the wounds I had, were completely healed.

Just as I was about to put my clothes back on, I hear a familiar voice, "Yuzuki~! I'm back~!" The flap of the door whooshed open and Kagome was standing there with a first aid kit in her hands. She stopped when she saw me and her eyes fell to my torso, "Yuzuki! How is your wound gone?!" She asked hysterically.

"I guess I really am a half-demon, Kagome." I said with a shrug.

"Inuyasha was healed too." She said disappointingly.

At the mention of his name I remember that strange dream I had, "Speaking of Inuysha, where is he?"

Kagome looked at me a little confused, "Why do you need to see Inuyasha?"

"I have a few questions for him." I answer as I put my shirt back on. I walk out of Kaede's hut and follow in the direction that Kagome pointed to where she saw him last. I spot him sitting in the top of a tree. I knew him well enough to the point to know he wouldn't pay attention to me for no reason, "Inuyasha! I found another shard of the Jewel!" I yell up to him.

In less then two seconds Inuyasha was in front of me, "Where is it?!" he practically yells at me.

"There is no shard, besides the one we already have. I need to talk to you and that was the only way you would pay attention to me."

He looks extremely annoyed with me, "What is it?"

"Do you know a guy called Sesshomaru?"

His dog ears point up and I had his complete attention, "How the hell do you know Sesshomaru?!"

"So you do know him. Ho-" I didn't get to finish, I felt a prick on my cheek and I instantly smack it. I look at my hand and there's a flee sitting in my hand. I looked flattened but in inflated and stood up. Surprisingly, it didn't startle me to see it wearing clothing. Well, my life had changed drastically in the past few days.

"Greetings! I am, Myoga the flea." He greeted. "You're blood is even more delicious then Lord Inuyasha's."

"Wait, Lord?" I asked. Inuyasha didn't seem like the type to have someone call him 'Lord'.

"He worked for my old man." Inuyasha answered for him.

"Yes, I served, Inuyasha's father."

"So, what you're saying is, Inuyasha's dad was the lord and Inuyasha is basically royalty?" I ask.

"Basically yes." Myoga answered me.

"Well I hope you know I'm not gonna call you 'Lord'."

Inuyasha scoffed at me, "Yeah, like I want that anyway."

We walked back to Kaede's hut and I notice that the sun was going down and Kagome had brought her bike here. There were several children around it, of course they didn't know what it was, bikes wouldn't be around for, what? four hundred years?

Inuyasha sat down and I sat across from him, Kaede was on my right and Kagome was at my left. We sat around the fire as Inuyasha started to question Myoga, "What do you mean someone's trying to find my father's tomb?"

"As guardian of his final resting place I could stand it no longer."

"You where a guardian of a tomb?" I asked in disbelief, "You don't seem like that kind of a person to me."

"Like I said, I could stand it no longer." Myoga said again.

"So you took of and came here instead." Inuyasha said simply.

"But it's the urn that's important, and that's no longer there."

"Oh, so where'd it move off to?"

"Regrettably, sire, no one knows." It would take some time for me to get used to Inuyasha being called, 'Lord' or 'Sire'. I'm just glade that I don't need to call him that.

"Some guardian you are." Inuyasha said putting his head in his hand.

"Inuyasha." Kaede said sternly.

"They say your father was a phantom beast, and the western lands where his domain..." Myoga said.

"Can't say I remember it much." Inuyasha said flatly.

"Your father was a demon-among-demons, great and powerful. His blood was especially delicious, and you Lord Inuyasha, have inherited that from him."

"Wow," Kagome marveled, "What about his mom?"

Myoga seemed to enjoy the subject of Inuyasha's mother, he jumped to his tiny feet before saying, "She was a beauty beyond compare, a true-ugu!" He said before Inuyasha's foot squished him.

"Hey! That wasn't very nice!" Kagome said after him as he walked away.

"Just drop it, okay?! She died a long time ago."

"Did I say something to make him upset?"

"Lord Inuyasha has always preferred not to speak of her." Myoga said sadly after he popped up again.

Kagome gave me a look that asked if she should talk to him. I gave her a reassuring smile and she got up to leave. Once she was gone I sat against the wall and closed my eyes to think, Sesshomaru. how does Inuyasha know him? And how does he know Inuyasha? What was he looking for?

All sorts of questions where floating around my head until I thought of something that caught me off guard. _'Well he is attractive...'_

"I must be getting sick or something." I mumble to myself.

"What was that, child?" Kaede asks not hearing exactly what I said.

"N-nothing!" I say as I felt my face heat up a slight fraction. _'I really am getting sick.'_

* * *

Hope you like it! :) Before you read the next chapter I'm going to put up soon, just remember that I said SLOW romance..._  
_


	7. Thanks

Chapter 7!

Don't hate me for this! Please!

P.S. - I do not own Inuyasha, only my OC

* * *

~Yuzuki's POV~

A short while after Inuyasha and Kagome had left, I was overtaken by sleep.

* * *

Inuyasha held a old rust sword in his hands and Kagome stood behind him. On the other end of the room they where in was Sesshomaru.

"Let's see if a half-breed can even wield the Tetsusaiga." He said as the whites of his eyes turned red. "I myself shall be the witness." he said before his face extended and he turned into a GIANT dog. This guy was a demon, no doubt in my mind now.

"He changed!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Good! 'Cause now we know his true form. Now that i'm using this. I'll win for sure." Inuyasha said as he indicated the rusty sword in his hand. "Ayup I'd say this battle is just about finished before it even starts. You go hide until it's done."

"Sure, but where?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha didn't hear her, he rushed the demon dog, "Here goes! This is it sword! Time to show what you're made of!"

The scene changed and now Inuyasha, Kagome and the demon dog were all standing on the top of a giant armored skeleton.

"Sock it to him Inuyasha! I think the first one hit!" kagome cheered.

"What are you nuts!? That wasn't even close."

"But the sword is yours now. All you have to do is believe in it. Like I believe in you."

"you are nuts. This sword is good for nothing. Me, I'll live, I'm half demon. You though, you ain't got a chance."

"So I should just...give up hope?"

"Wha? Wh-What are you doing? You're not...crying...are you? NO CRYING!"

"Oh. Should I laugh!?"

"No! You should shut up and let me protect you!"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha with confusion written all over her face.

"Jeez. You stay here and watch." Inuyasha walked up to the giant demon dog, "Let's get this over with." The sword in his hand began to pulse in his grasp. "Now!" He yelled as he swung at the dog and the sword transformed, cutting off the dogs arm. The dog fell to the ground and Inuyasha looked up at the sword in his hands, "It looks like...a fang!" The dog stood up and Inuyasha got into a fighting stance. "I is a fang. The old man really did leave something worth while. So here we are...two brothers fighting over father's sword...but compared to him, you and me are nothing. Don't you get it? We're like a couple of fleas jumping around on his body. We'd be lucky if he didn't squash us flat. So maybe I dont have to many memories of him. But it was me that father decided to hide his tomb in, after all. I'd rather give up an eye then give up this sword. Maybe I'm not so worthless then, am I!?"

Inuyasha and the giant dog jumped at each other and and Inuyasha slashed the dog with the sword, making it fall back and turn into a white orb before flying away.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open and I looked around the hut, Kaede was there. "Oh, awake are you?"

I stretched before answering, "Yeah, where are Inuyasha and Kagome?" I asked, noticing that my sister and the half-demon weren't there.

"They have not returned."

My head snapped up and looked out the window. It looked to be mid morning, and they haven't been back yet? What were they doi-... I stood up with a dark look on my face, grabbed my sword and stomped out the door while saying, "They better not be doing what I think hey're doing!"

I followed the sense of the jewel, knowing that Kagome would be with it. When I saw them, they were standing together, all their clothes on, thank God! When they saw me stomping over, Kagome's eyes got wide, as did Inuyasha. "Yuzu-" Kagome began, but she didn't get far.

"Where the hell have you two been!?" I demanded.

"We were...um..." Kagome began, but couldn't find the right words.

I noticed Inuyasha had a sword in his hands, "Where did you get that sword?" asked as the dream ran through my mind.

"It was my old man's." Inuyasha said looking down at it.

So that dream really happened? Come to think of it, Kagome was wearing the same clothes as she did in my dream, and the last dream I had had the same guy in it. My eyes widened with sudden realization. If that dream really happened, then... I turn to Inuyasha and scowled, "You little bitch! You made Kagome cry!" I yelled in his face, gripping his Kimono and shaking him angrily.

"Yuzuki! Let me explain!" Kagome said trying to pry my hand off of Inuyasha.

I let him go and crossed my arms over my chest, "Fine, explain." I felt a prick in my neck and smacked it. I looked at my hand and saw Myoga the flea. "What the hell do you want?" I asked coldly.

"Wait for an explanation until we get back to Kaede's hut." he said.

"Fine. but it better be one good story." I said turning to walk away.

~Kagome's POV~

When we got to Kaede's hut, I explained to Kaede and Yuzuki about everything that happened since last night.

"But, how is it that you child, were able to pull the Tetsusaiga? I must say, you continue to surprise me." Kaede told me.

I looked over to Yuzuki who looked deep in thought. "My theory," I looked down to Myoga, "is that it was because Kagome is mortal. Don't forget, Tetsusaiga was forged by lord Inuyasha's father, as a way to protect his mortal mother. It was his feelings towards mortals, that aloud lord Inuyasha to wield it efficiently. For someone like Sesshomaru, who could only hate humans, wielding Tetsusaiga was impossible."

I looked over to Yuzuki and she looked a little...sad...at what Myoga had said. Why would she look sad? I gasped, could it be...?

"It's a strange story." my attention was brought back to Kaede, "To Inuyasha, his half-breed heritage has been a curse. His feelings for his mother have been tinged with shame. And yet those same feeling are what makes him different. That is why his father chose him for his resting place. Perhaps the one most resembles the father is not Sesshomaru, but Inuyasha."

When we were done talking, Yuzuki and I walked out of the hut in search for Inuyasha. I looked over to Yuzuki and saw she was deep in thought, she had her arms crossed and she was looking down to the ground. "So, why did you look sad when Myoga said that?" I asked.

Her head shot up, "What?!"

"You looked a little sad when Myoga said that there was no way for Sesshomaru to care for a human."

Her face turned a shade of pink before she turned her head away, "You're just imagining things."

I smiled to myself, I knew exactly why she was blushing, but I wouldn't press on it. If I pressed it to far, she would get mad, even though I knew she wouldn't hurt me, she was scary when she was mad. It was then I noticed Inuyasha sitting in a tree, looking down at his knew sword. "Inuyasha?"

He looked down at me blankly, "What?"

"Do you want me to tell you? You know, how to use the Tetsusaiga?"

He hopped down, "And since when are you an expert?"

"Well...do you promise to protect me with it. Forever and ever?"

"Huh? What in the world are you babbling about? Your brains broken of something?"

"But you said I should let you protect me-" I was starting to get embarrassed. I was talking about it in front of my sister...

"But I didn't mean it like that! If you'll shut p for a minuet... I'll tell you what a sword like this should really be used for. Stuff like, collecting jewel shards, and making me more powerful! I sure as heck ain't wasting it on babysitting a helpless little human like you."

His attitude was starting to tick me off. I got so fed up with it, i began to push him onto a small bridge above a small stream. I walked back to land and didn't spare him a glance before I said, "Sit, boy."

As I began to walk away, I could hear Yuzuki, laughing.

~Yuzuki's POV~

I grabbed my sides and laughed, trying not to fall over. Inuyasha Yelled after Kagome to tell him how to use it, but she kept walking. I stopped laughing and walked over to him, he was still trying to get up. I put my hand out for him to take and he looked at me strangely before taking my hand. Once he was out I grabbed his arm before he could stomp away.

"What?" he asked me irritated.

"Thanks."

He raised an eyebrow, "For what?"

"For protecting Kagome." I knew my dream was the real deal after hearing the story from Kagome. I was grateful to him for being there with her to protect her.

He scoffed, "I didn't do it for her, she just happened to be there." He stomped off and I watched as he left me alone.

"Of course." I said sarcastically with a sigh. i started to walk down the river, enjoying the gentle breeze and the soothing sounds of the birds. It was mid afternoon and nobody should be needing me at the moment, so I decided to lay down in the soft grass and watch the clouds. As I watched the clouds, my mind began to wander. Before sleep over took me, I thought of the man I was supposed to hate, yet couldn't get out of my mind, Sesshomaru.

* * *

Yeah, they didn't meet. :( *Runs up a tree* SORRY! They will meet eventually! Bye-bye for now! Don't forget to tell me what you think!


	8. The Toad who would be Prince

Chapter 8!

P.S. - I do not own Inuyasha, only my OC

* * *

~Yuzuki's POV~

Kagome and I ha gone back home and headed back here. We brought back stuff that would make life a little easier while we were here. At the moment, Kagome was in the slow river, swimming. I was sitting on the edge, watching the clouds, listening to my sister's happy words, "Oh, wow! That was so nice! The water is clean the air is fresh... It's not so bad, being in the middle ages."

I was laying not to far away from Kagome's bag of clothes, when I saw a flash of white. My head shot over and the bag was gone and the flash of white disappeared into the trees. I quickly got up and ran after the white flash. When it stopped, it turned out to be a monkey, it gave the bag to a boy that looked to be just about my age. Before he could look at the content, I was in front of him and snatched it away from him.

He was startled and pulled out a sword and pointed it at my face. "Who are you!? You look suspicious!"

Then Kagome and Inuyasha showed up, "We were just about to say the same thing." Inuyasha said, putting his foot in the guys face.

"Give me back my clothes!" Kagome demanded.

I tossed her the bag and she went to go change behind a tree, while me and Inuyasha glared at the boy and monkey. Kagome came back and gave the guy a bag of potato chips. Once Kagome opened the bag for him, he and the monkey wolfed them down. "You must really have been hungry. There's something in here for you guys too." She said, handing me my favorite snack, chocolate fudge. Not much of a snack, I know, but it's one of my favorite foods.

I opened the small container it was in and began to eat it while Kagome turned to Inuyasha, "No thank you." I was a little surprised that he was being so friendly.

"But if you eat it I don't have to carry it." Kagome argued.

Inuyasha snatched the bag of chips she had for him, "Look, it's not my fault you carry around so much junk all the time."

"It's not junk. It's homework,and clothes and..." she began to drift off.

"I give up..." Inuyasha sighed.

I couldn't help but laugh at the way they treated each other. The boy eating the chips cleared his throat, gaining our attention. "I give you thanks woman. The"Chips Potato" where delicious."

It annoyed me that he called Kagome, "Woman" I was about to tell him t have a little more respect when Kagome introduced herself, "My name is Kagome, and this is Inuyasha, Yuzuki, and..." She paused when we saw a dot on the guy's face. He quickly lapped his hand against it and it fell to the ground, "He's Myoga the flea. You said before hat you where separated from your allies. tell me, are you a nobleman?" She asked.

"I'm not at liberty to reveal my family." he said turning his back on my little sister. "But my name's Nobunaga."

That name sounded sightly familiar...

"N-Nobunaga!? **The** Nobenaga?" Kagome started to go all fan girl while Inuyasha and I watched her shake his had and even ask for his autograph.

"What's got you so excited?" Inuyasha asked.

"That's Oda Nobunaga, hello!"

"Sorry, Kagome. I never payed attention in History class. I got no idea who this guy is."

"Well my dear, that's not what the signature says." Myoga told her.

We all looked at the name and it clearly read, "Amari Nobunaga."

"But, I thought you where Oda Nobunaga." Kagome whined.

"I belong to the Takeda clan in the land of Kai. Please do not confuse me with him."

"So you do know him."

"Yeah, he's a big idiot!"

"If you weren't Oda Nobunaga then you should have said so. And here I thought you were living history."

"I'll trust you'll excuse me... An important mission demands my immediate attention. Farewell."

I looked at the way he was going, "I wouldn't go that way..."

Too late. He fell down the cliff, we looked down at him. "A loser? Yes, but Oda Nobunaga? Probably not."

For some odd reason, Kagome had to follow this guy and we ended up having to help him with his "mission".

We snuk up on some men leading a bunch of young women and girls tied behind a horse. "Kagome, tell me again why we're here?" I ask.

"Because, he needs us and we can't leave him alone."

I rolled my eyes and continued to survey the area. Then I heard an old man say the young lord has been possessed by a demon and Inuyasha jumped up and was immediately interested in Nobunaga's "mission".

We waited there until night fall and approached the castle. "That's the place. I smell the demon stink from here."

"I can smell it too." I told Inuyasha.

"There's a piece of the sacred Jewel there all right. We'd better go get a closer look. Jump on Kagome." Inuyasha got down on one knee and waited for Kagome to climb on his back. As Kagome did so, Nobunaga climbed on also. "Hey! What's the big idea?! Get off!"

"I've go business up there."

"Then go find your own way!"

"Come on. I'll tack you up." I said grabbing the back of Nounaga's kimono and had him climb on my back.

When we got on the other side of the wall, everyone of the guards was asleep. I could tell that their sleep wasn't natural, something had put them under a spell or something. Nobunaga ran off and began to yell, "Princess! Princess Tsuyu! Princess Tsuyu, where are you!? It is I, Nobunaga, come to save you."

I sighed and began to look around. it didn't seem like any one of these guy was going to wake up anything soon, so I didn't care if he was yelling. I opened a door and saw a young girl who was asleep. She was pretty and was wearing expensive clothing. I looked over and saw that Nobunaga was cradling an old woman in his arms, "Hate to interrupt your moment, but is this the princess?"

Nobunaga dropped the old woman and rushed over. Kagome also came over and a small voice could be heard from her shoulder, "Did someone say princess? I know a way to wake her up."

Myoga hopped on her cheek and started to suck her blood, before her hand shot up and squished him. "Nobunaga? Why are you here?" She asked seeing Nobunaga in the room.

I sat next to Inuyasha and Kagome in the room and watched them. Kagome leaned over, "Hey guys, you don't suppose he's in love with the princess, do you?"

"Wouldn't surprise me." I said.

"Pathetic."

I closed my eyes and let my mind wander. I shook my head vigorously when the image of Sesshomaru popped in my head. '_Why is it always him?'_

Suddenly, I felt a presence and Inuyasha and I both jumped out into the hallway. Inuyasha and I both rushed the figure and his tongue shot out of his mouth. We both dodged and Inuyasha ripped open his bandaged face. I looked him up and down, he was a toad-man-thingy. i saw something glowing in his shoulder and Kagome called out, "A piece of the Jewel!"

Inuyasha and I jumped at him again, tacking out my sword and aiming for his shoulder. His mouth opened and a purple gas was shot out at us. My chest and throat burned like hell and I fell to the ground, clutching my throat. I coughed violently, trying to get whatever it was making my chest burn go away, I noticed Inuyasha was in the same predicament. When the burning finally went away, I got up and looked around, Kagome and Nobunaga where still here, but Nobunaga was wounded. The Toad-man, Inuyasha ans the princess where nowhere in site.

They both climbed onto my back and I followed the sense of the Jewel. I was surprised at how light the two of them felt. When we found inuyasha, he was standing there like an idiot and when I looked passed him, i saw why. The princess was in a giant egg sack and the toad-man was hugging it protectively.

"Sealed like toad spawn, just as the rumors said. Young women kept in egg sacks until their souls ripen, then eaten. With the power of the jewel shard and the young lords position, no one could oppose him." Myoga said.

"you mean that...thing...is going to eat princess Tsuyu?" Nobunaga asked. "Not while I'm alive!" He screamed before he charged.

Inuyasha and I charged just a fraction after he did. The toad-man breathed more poisonous gas our way and as I took a breath of fresh air, Inuyasha swung his Tetsusaiga down on the creature.

The gas dissipated as the toad-man was hit and Kagome jumped with excitement, "Look, he hit him!"

"And not only that, he used Tetsusaiga to do it too!" Myoga added.

"I'll dissect you with this if I have to, and cut out the jewel myself!" Inuyasha said to the toad-man.

"No! I don't want to die! Come to me! I need...souls!" the toad-man screamed and several of the women in the egg sacks flew out and into his mouth. What surprised me eve more then that, was the fact that his wound was healed! "I live again!"

"His cut, is completely gone!" Kagome said in shock.

I heard Inuyasha mutter under his breath, the toad-man began to talk and I was sick of his yapping. I noticed that Tsuyu was completely unprotected and decided I should get her out of that egg sack. Nobunaga also thought of this, seeing as me and him both ran to her. I cut through the egg with my sword and knelt down next to her. "Princess Tsuyu! Talk to me!" Nobunaga said desperately to her.

She began to cough until she shot up and latched on to Nobunaga and wouldn't let go of him. He blushed heavily before wrapping his arms around her. I looked behind me and saw that the toad-man was on the ground and was acting like a completely different person, _'Okay...did I miss something?'_

"Princess Tsuyu... Wh-what've I... Wh-where am... Please, someone tell me this isn't my doing!?" The voice was different then the one we had heard from him before.

"Well, well...isn't that convenient." Inuyasha said.

I realized that this voice must have been the of the young lord, "I'm sorry young lord, but this is all your doing."

"So then, the young lord is still alive! I knew it!" Kagome said.

"Yes that is the voice of my lord husband!" Tsuyu cried.

"It's like...a nightmare...only I can't wake up. Somehow I knew, beep inside, I realized what was happening...and yet, I was powerless to stop it. I-I wanted to, but I couldn't." The young lord looked up to Inuyasha, "Kill me, please." We all looked at him a little confused. "I don't think I have the strength to stop myself. Do it now, please. Before it's too late!"

I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He didn't want to die, and yet it was the only way to end this.

"Right! now you're finally making sense. You want it in the gut or...do I take the head?" I gave Inuyasha a weird look, he was letting him decide how he died or something?

"Inuyasha, wait! What about the young lord?!" Nobunaga protested.

"That's right! Didn't you hear him? There's a human in there!" Kagome said.

"Kagome, I don't feel good about killing him, but it is the only way to solve this!" I told her.

Inuyasha held his sword up and aimed, before Nobunaga jumped in between him and the young lord, "Stop it! Sheath your sword, Inuyasha please! Inside this monster, the real lord's heart is still beating."

"Why you. Move it little man. Or I'll kill you too."

I walked up to Nobunaga and put a hand on his shoulder, "Nobunaga, I can see that you do not approve of Inuyasha taking his life, but it is the only way. If there was another way, I would find it."

"Thank you, Yuzuki, but even if the lord wasn't in there, I still would not approve of taking a life. I realize it is crazy in today's world to feel this way... But I can't help it. I can't."

I could hear Inuyasha sheath his sword. "Have it your way. i'll let you settle it yourself. The responsibility's yours now." I heard him plop down on the ground. I was about to turn and go to him, but I saw the toad get up.

Before I could react, he shot his tongue clear through Nobunaga's shoulder and into mine. Nobunaga and I both fell to the ground and I could hear Kagome, Tsuyu and the young lord leave the room.

I took a deep breath and got up before running out of the room and to where Kagome was. When I found her, the young lord was right in front of me and passed him I could see Kagome holding a can of hairspray behind a small flame._ 'OH SHIT!' _I thought before I dropped to the floor and covered my head. I could feel the heat of the flames pass above my head and when I looked up, the toad was gone. In his place, was the true young lord.

I sighed, at least this was done and over with.

~3rd Person POV~Later that day~

Kagome, Inuyasha, and Yuzuki all sat on a blanket in the grass. Nobunaga sat further away, sulking.

"With the toad gone, all the girl's are safe. Isn't that nice?" Kagome asked, but received no answer from Nobunaga. "Oh, come on, Say something Nobunaga, won't you please?"

"Even though he practically got himself killed, he went out of his way to save his only romantic rival." Inuyasha said.

Nobunaga looked down, "That's me all right. Amari Nobunaga, Worlds biggest fool."

"You might be a fool, Nobunaga, but you saved a lot of lives. So don't be too hard on yourself." Yuzuki said in an effort to cheer him up.

Nobunaga got a small smile on his face, "Know what? That does cheer me up. Okay!"

He began to walk off, Kagome and Yuzuki noticed the way he was walking, "Wouldn't go that way..."

Inuyasha continued, "...If I were..."

Too late.

"...You..." Yuzuki and Inuyasha said in unison.

The three of them looked down to the fallen form of Nobunaga. "Yep, he's a fool all right." Kagome said.

Yuzuki couldn't help but smile a little. She was beginning to like life in the middle ages.

* * *

Hope you liked it! :)


	9. Shippo

Chapter 9!

**Kihlala Sisters** - Not exactly...but you're close... :)

P.S. - I do not own Inuyasha, only my OC

* * *

~3rd Person POV~

"Three...two...one... And there you have it. Your instant noodles are ready." Kagome said giving Inuyasha a bowl of noodles.

Yuzuki sat on the ground also, eating her fudge happily.

"Not bad, not bad...!" Inuyasha said between mouthfuls. "Yeah, I could see ow this could catch on...!"

"Next best thing to sliced bread." Kagome said flatly.

"Come on, why aren't you digging in Kagome...?"

"Speaking of digging," Kagome said standing up. "Have you noticed we're surrounded by corpses here?! No, I guess you were too busy rummaging through my backpack to realize that we are sitting in the middle of an old battlefield! "I'm hungry!" he says! Then he as the nerve to expect me to eat here! Not to mention my sister has no problem with it!"

Yuzuki slouched beck against a rock. Truth be told, Yuzuki was a little unsettled by the fact that they were in the middle of a battlefield, but she was hungry and this was as good a place to eat as any.

"Geez! Even the blood sucking flea has more manners then the two of you!"

"Finally," Myoga spoke up. "I have found someone with good taste who tastes good." If it had not been for the fact that Myoga was a flea, Yuzuki would have hit him for saying that about her little sister. "i must say how impressed I am, by the conveniences in your area. That "bi-cycle," I think you called it and your instant food stuff. Tell me, has our land started trading with other lands?"

"Yeah! Good observation Myoga! Figures you'd notice! Actually, instant noodles were created right here in Japan during the space age! Everyone eats them but originally they were meant for astronauts in outer space!"

Inuyasha looked up at her with a confused look, "Astronauts...?"

"Ah, Kagome, I don't think they get it..." Yuzuki said. She could tell neither Inuyasha or Myoga understood what she was talking about. Myoga at least tried, but Inuyasha didn't seem to be paying much attention.

Kagome continued on about spaceships but didn't realize that they didn't pay attention until Inuyasha rudely tipped the noodles back so he could drink the juice of the noodles. She sat back down, crossed her hands and huffed, "Trust you to be more impressed by noodles then by space travel."

Yuzuki put her hands up to put a hand on her sisters shoulder and explain to her that they had no need for the information anyway, when the sky became dark. "What's up with that?"

"What's going on?" Kagome asked looking up to the sky. "Why's it so dark? Something tells me it's trouble!"

Yuzuki stood up, but not before closing the lid on her fudge to save it for later. "You down there!" Inuyasha and Yuzuki exchanged a glance before looking to the sky where a large blue fire circled. The voice sounded childish to Yuzuki, and to Inuyasha it was annoying. "You possess a piece of the sacred jewel shard!"

Upon hearing whoever it was address the Jewel shard, Inuyasha put his hand on his sword, "Who's that!?"

Yuzuki moved in front of her sister with a hand on her sword hilt. Kagome gasped,"A demon!?"

"I believe it's a fox!" I heard Myoga say from Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Not likely Myoga!"

The swirling blue fire above them contracted until it popped into a giant pink ball with four thin black strings with small yellow balls on the end coming out of it. giant eyes and a small mouth mad a face on the seemingly flat surface. Kagome looked at it confused, while Yuzuki and Inuyasha looked on in bewilderment. This...thing...had just popped up out of nowhere and seemed to be threatening them. "Hand over the Jewel!" It moved closer to Inuyasha until it was touching his head, "The Jewel or your life!"

While Yuzuki and Kagome watched from the side, Inuyasha closed his eyes in annoyance before hitting the pink blob away. If it had been solid, the giant pink ball would have gone three times as far with how much force Inuyasha used. Instead, the air acted as a kind of cushion with it's round form. After a few meters of being shot through the air, it was engulfed in blue flames and a small boy fell to the ground rubbing his cheek.

"It's a kid..." Kagome said.

Yuzuki looked down at the kid along with Inuyasha and Kagome as he stood up he glared at the three of them, "Who dares to burst me bubble!?"

Yuzuki couldn't help but smirk, "We haven't burst you bubble yet. But, if you would like me to, you're not intimidating in the least."

"Why you!" The boy yelled about to charge Yuzuki when Inuyasha picked up the runt.

"Feisty little thing, aren't you? Nice tail." The boy had dark brownish red hair and green-blue eyes. the lower half of his body was that of a fox, along with a big bushy cream colored tail. Inuyasha had picked him up by his tail and was now thrashing.

"Put me down!"

"Looks like a badger or a squirrel."

"I'm a fox you heathen!" the boy screamed.

"A fox...it talks? Cool... Let me hold him when you're done!" Kagome said with a pleading look. Yuzuki looked at her twin oddly, she had to agree, the boy was extremely adorable. But, she would never voice wanting to hold him...not that she wanted to...

"Do you mind? I'm trying to teach him a lesson." Inuyasha took his eyes of the fox boy to look back at the two girls. Suddenly, his hand was pinned to the ground by a odd looking statue.

"Where did that come from?" Kagome asked.

Rustling was heard from behind them, so Yuzuki and Kagome turned to look at Kagome's bag where the small fox boy was rummaging through their stuff. "Hey! Get out of our stuff!" they yelled in unison.

"Found it, the sacred Jewel shard." the boy held up the small flask with the jewels in it before jumping in to the air, "Our time together has been short but sweet! Farewell!" Blue fire engulfed him and he disappeared.

"He's disappeared!" Kagome shrieked.

Tip-toe noises could be heard behind them, so they all turned to see a skull with a tail. Inuyasha and Yuzuki, seeing what the kid was trying to do, made a fist.

Several minuets later, The fox boy was sitting on the ground with hos arms folded into his small Kimono with two bumps on his head. Kagome sat in front of him, treating his wound, while Yuzuki and Inuyasha sat to the side watching. "They always pick on the little guy," he mumbled under his breath.

"So why where you s determined to get the jewel?" Kagome asked at she sprayed his bump with disinfectant spray.

"For my father. I need to get the shard of the jewel to avenge him."

"What do you mean "Avenge"? You don't mean...your father was killed do you?"

"Now I get it, he's not strong enough. So he needs the power of the Jewel to take out his enemies."

Yuzuki and Kagome both tuned to Inuyasha and saw the jewel shards in his hand. "Hey! What are you doing with though!?" They yelled at him before jumping him to get them back. Inuyasha held the Jewel shards in his hand while keeping both girls at bay with the other.

None of them heard the fox boy talking until he yelled, "I'm the one doing the talking here!"

"Oh, yeah." Inuyasha said as they all froze in their spots.

Yuzuki stood, but not before swiping the Jewel from the unsuspecting Inuyasha and tossing it to her sister. "I'm gonna go on ahead, you guys catch up."

~Yuzuki's POV~

I ran away from them, not to far, but I wanted some space. One could only take so much Inuyasha before you had to punch him. The area around me was covered in tall trees, so I jumped on one. I was pretty far ahead of them already, so I decided to waist some time and jump around in the trees. It had been a while since I had done something like this, when I was in grade school, I was on the gymnastics team. I had a natural talent for keeping my balance and moving swiftly. But, after several years, it was taking up my time and I got kicked out because of my low grades.

After bowing off some energy, I sat on a limb in one of the trees and waited. After ten Minuets of waiting, Inuyasha landed on the same branch as me and stood, looking down at Kagome on her bike with the fox boy when she stopped, "What? He murdered your father to get his shard of the Shikon Jewel - but why'd he have it in the first place?"

"I couldn't say, all I now is that the thunder brothers steal the Jewels from demons."

"Thunder Brothers?"

"It's a nick name, because of their thunder and lightning attacks!"

In front of me, Inuyasha turned to Myoga, "Heard of them Myoga?"

"He must be talking about Hiten and Manten. And if the rumors are true, those two are evil incarnate."

"Big deal! All I got to do is defeat them and I'll walk away with all of their Jewel shards!"

"And one day man will walk on the moon!" Fox boy yelled up to him. I couldn't help but smirk when he said that, and did my best to hold back a, 'Yes they will.' "You're no match for the thunder brothers! Neither is the other girl. You're a half demon, I can smell the human on you. The girl smells different but she's still a half demon. This is a problem between us demons. It's got nothing to do with half-breeds such as yourselves, so stay out of it."

That was the last straw. The fox boy just crossed the line at that, how dare he say it's not my business when I could tell Kagome was going to get involved anyway. Inuyasha and I both appeared next to the boy and gave him a good hit to the head. "Go easy on him!" Kagome said to us.

The fox boy got on his hands and knees on top of Kagome's pack, "I'm sorry! Please forgive me!"

"Someones got to teach him a lesson!"

"I agree Inuyasha."

"As a token of my apology." Fox boy said reaching into his Kimono before putting a statue on both my hands alone with Inuyasha's. He stuck a talisman on each of them and when I tried to get up, it wouldn't budge. "You two are stuck under the statues until you can get the spell scroll pealed off!"

"Don't be so childish Shippo, take the spell off them!" So his name was Shippo.

"Yeah right!"

Kagome turned to us, "Come on you two! The statue can't be that heavy!"

"I'd like...to see you try and free yourself!" inuyasha grunted as he tried to free himself.

"We're stuck Kagome."

"i don't like playing tricks on women if i can avoid it. Don't hold this against me Kagome." He jumped at Kagome and did an attempt to knock her out, that got me pissed.

"A little respect please?!" Kagome said grabbing Shippo from the air.

"Fox fire!" Shippo yelled before he landed on the ground and held the Jewel shards in his hands! "Thanks! I'll use this to lure out the thunder brothers!"

"That little dog! He's got my jewel shard again! Get back here you mangy mutt!" Inuyasha and I watched as kagome ran after the fleeing form of Shippo.

"Get back here you little-" I couldn't even finish my sentence because I was so mad at him. He insults Inuyasha ans I, then he tries to knock out Kagome, and them he steals the shards for a second time! When I get my hands on him, I'm going to do something, and I'll make it look like a bloody accident!

* * *

Hope you like it! :D


	10. The Thunder Brothers

Chapter 10!

Happy Holidays! Whatever you celebrate this time of year, I hope you have fun! :) Here's the next chapter.

P.S. - I do not own Inuyasha, only my OC

* * *

~3rd Person POV~

Yuzuki glared at the charm. She needed to go beat that kid ASAP. Usually she enjoyed kids, but of course there are some that just get on your nerves and make you want to kill them. Myoga strained, trying to tear off the charm on the stone that held Inuyasha down.

An idea came to Yuzuki's mind. She strained her neck and smirked, it was just in reach.

"What the hell are you smirking at?!" Inuyasha yelled at Yuzuki. He wanted to find that little brat and kill him for humiliating him like this!

He watched as Yuzuki bent her head forward and began to bite at the seal. At first he stopped moving all together and gave her a blank look, then he realized what she was doing and began to do the same... Damn! He couldn't reach it! He growled in frustration watching the girl next to him as she slowly but surely was able to fold one of the sides of the seal up. Yuzuki's smirk widened when she grabbed the fold with her teeth and ripped it off the statue. It immediately became lighter and she easily was able to get her hand from under it. Yuzuki began to flex her hands before turning and walking away.

"Hey! Where are you going!? Get this thing off of me!" Inuyasha yelled after her.

"I don't have time for that! i need to teach that brat a lesson!" She snapped back before she took off running.

~Yuzuki's POV~

I followed the sense of the jewel. The fox boy took them and since Kagome ran after him, she had to be there. I got closer and closer until I saw Shippo, running back in Inuyasha's direction. I appeared in front of him and hit him on the head, giving him a large bump. "Hey! What was that for?!"

"For taking the shard and trapping Inuyasha and me!" I looked around while he rubbed his head, "Hey. Where's Kagome?" Shippo flinched and looked anywhere but at me. I got a bad feeling. I grabbed him by the front of his small robes, "Where the hell is Kagome?! What happened to her?! You better tell me or I'm gonna kill you!"

"She was taken by the Thunder Brothers!"

I froze in place. Shippo tried to pry my fingers off of his clothing but they wouldn't budge. I tried to move but I couldn't. "...Kagome...was what...?" I asked in a low voice.

I could feel the small fox demon shiver in my grasp. "Sh-she w-was taken by th-the Th-Thunder Brothers."

I dropped him without warning and screamed, "What the hell did you do to make that happen?! Huh?" Shippo was actually using his tail to hide behind. I didn't have time to stay here and clobber the brat. I crouched down in front of him and put a hand on the top of his head, "Listen well kid. You go and get Inuyasha, I'm gonna go ahead and see if I can find where they took Kagome."

His eyes widened, "You can't go on your own! You're no match for them!"

I winced before hitting him on the head, "Don't say I'm weak."

He held his head, "I didn't."

"But you interpreted it. Let's get this out of the way now. Never tell me I'm week or something is too hard for me to do. I'll be able to find that out before I die." I stood up and began to run away, "Now go get Inuyasha!"

Just great. Just Frikin' perfect! Out of all the things that could happen, this had to happen. God damn it!

I jumped into a tree and hopped to the top to look at the sky. Thy call themselves the Thunder Brothers, so could they fly? It was highly possible in my book. I scanned the sky carefully for any and all unusual movement. After a minuet I saw a dark cloud thin with what looked to be a person on top. I squinted my eyes before they widened. It was Kagome!

I quickly got out of the tree and rushed in it's direction at full speed. This thing had Shikon shards, that much I knew. I followed it for around 15 to 20 minuets before it stopped at a shrine looking house on a mountain side. This must be the place. I jumped up to the place, I knew I couldn't use the front door, so I found a window and got in through there. The room was empty, nothing besides dust, me and the floorboards. I slowly walked over to the door and slid it open slowly without much noise. when no one was in front of the room, I took out my katana and used the blade as a mirror to look in both directions. No one on both sides.

I slowly walked out of the room and down the hall. It was way too quiet in here and I didn't like it one bit. There should at least be a little music playing in the background. I listened or any noise but I heard none. Until foot steps made me turn around and get into a fighting stance. There was a guy at the other end of the hall. He had dark hair, pulled back in a braid even longer then my ponytail. His armor was old fashioned even for this age. He looked to be in his early to mid twenties, but from what I've learned, demons don't age like humans do. This guy could easily be five times my age. Three Shikon Shards were embedded in his forehead. This must be one of the Thunder Brothers.

"And who would you be?" he asked.

This guy was acting cocky, I didn't like it. Here I was, with a weapon in my hands and he had nothing, yet he wasn't reacting. "I'm here for someone. A girl that looks an awful lot like myself."

"A girl that looks like you?" He took a step forward causing me to step back, I was getting a bad feeling. "Sorry, I don't remember seeing a girl as pretty as you."

"Why right, ya bastard. I saw a big ugly guy take Kagome here, and I want her back, now."

He continued to walk forward, and I continued to walk back. Something told me to keep my distance from him. Next thing I knew I was against the wall with my hands above my head. "I have to say, the last woman I had, I killed. I suggest you don't make me mad, or else your fate will be the same." One of his hands held my hands above my head, while the other was on my chin, forcing me to look up at him. His body was pressed against mine so I couldn't kick him. What he did next put him on my list of people to kill. He kissed me. He even put his tongue in my mouth. I bit him, hard, causing him to pull away. I gave him a scowl. "You're interesting. You smell of a human and a demon, yet it isn't like a half-breed scent. Then you bit me, I've never had a feisty woman before. I can tell it's going to be fun."

"Like I'm gonna let you pull something like that again! Now give me the girl back!" I yelled at him.

He quirked an eyebrow, "The only girl I've seen here, besides you, was a girl that had a striking resemblance to you. But you are much more enticing, despite your human blood."

I felt my eye twitch. So he had seen Kagome, and when I asked him before he didn't tell me?! "Where the hell is she?" I ask in a low voice.

"She is safe, for now. I was on my way to get my thing when I found you. We were going to find that love-struck half-breed and get the shards."

I narrowed my eyes, so she got him to think Inuyasha loves her? Good, she should be safe for now. Now let's see what this guy is going to do...

"Too bad I don't have time for you right now. I'll need to come back and play once the half-breed has met his end." He pulled me off the wall and shoved me into a room. This room had no windows, other then that, it was empty. When I tried to move my hands I noticed that they had been tied behind my back. He shoved me into the room further and I fell to the floor where he took his chance and bound my feet. I glared and growled at him. He just smirked at me before getting up and standing in the doorway, "I'll be looking forward to our time together." he chuckled before shutting the door and leaving me alone.

Well, crap.

"The fucking bastard." I muttered. I sat up and looked at the bindings on my feet. Simple old rope. That guy must be stupid if he thinks this will hold me back. I pulled my hands apart and twisted my feet apart. Slowly, I heard the bindings tear while my wrists began to bleed. I bit into my shirt to stop myself from wincing because of the pain. Once I got my hands free I pulled them in front of me to see them covered in blood and throbbing. My ankles where in the same state.

I stood and opened the door. I didn't sense the Shikon Shards anywhere near here so they must be gone. The door slid easily open, but when I looked down, there was no sword. My sword was nowhere in sight! I face-palmed and groaned, why was it always me? First with Yura and now with these bozos. Why can't I ever keep track of that fucking sword?!

I ran, ignoring the burning sensation in my ankles, toward the front door. The further I got down the mountainside the closer I felt to the Shikon Shards. They must have found Inuyasha or else I wouldn't be getting closer so fast. Damn! Inuyasha, if anything happens to Kagome, I'm gonna kill you!

When I saw the battle field, I looked around for Kagome. She was nowhere in sight. I did see Inuyasha and the bastard who kissed me facing off and it looked to me like Inuyasha was losing. I picked up my pace to help him, but before I could get there Inuyasha had his sword and had killed him. I stopped in my tracks and blinked...Damn! I wanted to at least beat him up a bit! That kiss hadn't been my first but that doesn't change the fact that he stole a kiss from me! My first kiss was stolen by an asshole when Kagome and I were eight. He had been dared to kiss me by his friends and he had the balls to go through with it. The guy couldn't talk straight for a month.

The guys body disappeared and My sword fell also, along with the three shikon shards. At least I had my sword back, but where was Kagome? I marched up to Inuyasha who had fallen to the ground. "Hey! Inuyasha! Where's Kagome?"

Inuyasha looked up at me and met my gaze. I saw a mi of fear, sorrow, and regret, and I instantly knew something was wrong. "Yuzuki...I..."

He didn't finish his sentence. He looked down at the ground and I felt my heart clench. I walked up to him and gripped his Kimono, "Inuyasha...what happened to Kagome?" When he didn't answer I shook him, "What happened to her?!" I asked desperately.

"Inuyasha." Inuyasha's eyes widened and he turned. I looked behind him and gasped when I saw Kagome and Shippo walking toward us from a wall of flames.

Myoga jumped on Inuyasha's shoulder, "Th-those must be...their ghosts! Coming to say *snif*... their final farewells..."

~Inuyasha's POV~

"Then...?"

Their final farewells? Then he's really leaving? This is the end...?

"Inuyasha...thank you for everything."

"Same here...my dad's soul can rest in peace."

I didn't want them saying things like that. This couldn't be the end. I never got to tell her-

Before I could finish my train of thought, the flames around them shot upward and I realized their souls were leaving! "No! Wait! Don't go!" I rushed forward and grabbed her hand. I have to tell her... I looked in front of me and saw Kagome and Shippo were still there. "...uh?!" She was alive? "You're...alive...?"

"Um... What do you mean "don't go"...?"

Myoga said from my shoulder, "Well? Don't you know a foxfire shield when you see one?"

'I know a lying idiot when I see one.' I thought before looking down and seeing that I was still holding Kagome's hand. I smacked it away, "Your all lying idiots!"

Before I could walk away, I felt a chill down my spin and I turned... Fuck! Yuzuki was looking at me with a dark expression that made me shiver. "Inuyasha...what...happened...?" I took a step back and ran as fast as I could away from her. If I stayed, I wouldn't see tomorrow. I wouldn't admit it out loud, but Yuzuki is fuckin' scary when she's mad! "Get back here you little bitch!" I looked behind me and Yuzuki had her sword in hand and was running after me.

"Let me explain!" I yelled as I ran. "Yuzuki stop chas-" I didn't get that far. I had my face plowed in the ground. Yuzuki was on top of me and pulling my hair and ears. "Get off me!"

"Not until you tell me what happened!"

Kagome rushed over and pulled Yuzuki off me and I stood up. On the way back to the village we told her everything. And every half a minuet I would be punched in the arm by Yuzuki. Why was it always me?!

* * *

Hope you like it! :D


	11. Spider Head

Chapter 11!

**Lover of Sweets** - Yes Yuzuki will have more admirers, but there is a reason behind it that I cannot reveal at the moment. I'm glad that you are enjoying the story. As for when she will meet Sesshomaru? They will meat the next time he show up.

If anyone else has questions I will be happy to answer them the best I can. :)

I'm gonna shut up now. So, on with the story! :D

P.S. - I do not own Inuyasha, only my OC

* * *

~Yuzuki's POV~

I had another strange dream. This world was becoming very much like a second home to me. When Kagome went home, I had followed, only to say hello to our family and get more cloths. The night I came back to the feudal era I had a dream of Kagome helping a child rest in peace back home. I was sure it was just a normal dream, until she came back and told me about it. I haven't told her of the dreams I had been having, maybe I should. She is my twin, if anyone can keep my secret, it's Kagome. I want to find out why I was having these dreams. Could it be due to the fact that I had demon powers?

I couldn't get an answer right now though. Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo and I all were in a boat heading down river in a boat. I was laying down with Shippo sitting on my stomach while I looked up at the seemingly endless blue sky as Kagome enjoyed the view. With my demon senses I could easily tell the difference between this world and my home world. The air here was so pure while the air in the future smelled of pollutants and impurities. It opened my eyes to just how much we had damaged the natural world.

"AAA!"

My body snapped up and I looked up at the top of a cliff. Shippo tumbled off of me before looking up like the rest of us. A young woman was running until she was pushed of the edge by a demon.

She began falling right for us, "Look out!" Kagome yelled.

"She's falling right in the boat!" Shippo added.

Inuyasha was already standing so he caught her before she hit the boat and landed on the shore line. I looked back up to where the demon had been to see it still there before it disappeared. I steered the boat over to the edge of the river so we didn't get to separated from Inuyasha. We were able to get there in time to here the girl way, "Thank you for saving me, from that horrible..." She paused and stared directly at his ears, "D...Demon begone!" She yelled as she slapped him, making him fall in the river. I couldn't help but laugh at the scene. Kagome and Shippo just stared at him.

After I helped Inuyasha out of the river he sat down and began to grumble to himself. I sat down near Kagome and watched her dress a wound that the girl had on her arm. Because Kagome was busy, Shippo sat in my lap after starting a fire. After everything with the Thunder Brothers I learned that Shippo was actually a very nice young boy. I also felt sorry for him because he lost his father.

"So you live in the mountain?" Kagome asked as she continued to dress her wound.

"Why should I tell you?" She snapped.

"I don't think that's anyway to treat the people who saved your life." I snapped back.

"Shut up! I know demons when I see them!" She yelled looking directly at Shippo and I. I could feel my eye twitch. I wasn't a demon. I was a human with demon properties. Not even I really understood what I was, but I at least knew I wasn't a demon. "And all I can feel for a demon...is hatred."

Kagome inched closer to her, now done dressing her wound, "Um...so what was that...thing?"

"They call it "Spider Head". It's lived on the mountain since spring...and it's not the only one. They take the heads of their victims, and weave their nests in the corpses. They've killed many people already."

Kagome got a thoughtful look on her face and I knew what was coming. She turned to Inuyasha, "Inuyasha... Let's help her out."

"I'll pretend you're joking."

Kagome was confused. "Huh?"

"We're going, Kagome, Yuzuki. We need to be past this mountain before the sun sets." He said standing in the boat, obviously ready to get going.

I was confused now also. Inuyasha might be selfish and it didn't surprise me he didn't want to help her if there were no Shikon Shards involved, I hadn't sensed any at all. Out of curiosity, I asked, "Why? What's got you so scared?" I added the last part just to mess with him, but it seemed to annoy him, you could see a vein pulsing on his head.

"I'm not scared of anything!" Inuyasha snapped at me.

Kagome walked forward, "But, there are demons killing people! We just can't pass by and..."

"Enough." Inuyasha said sternly. "I told you I don't fight demons for the sake of mortals."

"Y-yeah I...I know...but..." Kagome trailed off.

I moved to stand up and Shippo moved off of my lap. When I stood up I stumbled. My head was spinning and Shippo grabbed my leg while I used my sword to steady myself. "Are you alright Yuki?" Shippo asked me. Shippo had begun to call me by my old nickname a few days ago. I didn't mind it much, so I allowed it. It reminded me of when Kagome called me that when we were young.

Once the dizziness was gone, I said, "Yeah, I'm fine. Low blood sugar probably." I could tell Shippo didn't have a clue what I was talking about so I reached into my pocket and took out a container of fudge. I ate two pieces so I didn't get dizzy again. I looked behind me to the cliff and saw the girl we had saved climbing back up.

"I'm going home." She told us simply.

"It's too dangerous! We'll go with you!" Kagome insisted.

"No thanks. I wouldn't put myself in a demons care...if my life depended on it!" Just then the vine she was holding snapped and she fell five feet to the ground and landed on her back.

When the temple was in view Kagome was delighted, "That must be the temple!"

Once inside we were confronted by an old monk, "Nazuna...Who be these folk...?"

Nazuna, who was on Inuyasha's back, said, "M-master!"

She stumbled off of Inuyasha's back and knelled down in front of the monk. The monk said, "Wast thou assailed by demons?"

"I was picking flowers for the graves...and then...these vile demons forced me to lead them to the temple! Forgive me master!"

"Who's she calling "vile"?" Shippo and I both said at the same time.

"Demons be ye?" the monk asked us.

"Relax. We're not staying, old man." Inuyasha said rudely.

"Oh, but please, I ask you... Will you not be our guests for but one night?"

"Master!" Nazuna gasped.

"Go child...and prepare a repast." Nazuna didn't complain but anyone could tell she was confused and angry. "The child is ungrateful...but we must forgive her that. Nazuna came into my care when her father by a Spider Head was slain. From that horrid moment onward...she can feel naught but terror of demons. With my poor, weak magic have I shielded this temple, so that no demons an enter unbidden. And yet, can it be, that you sir and ma'am, are in truth mere mortals?"

Inuyasha and I both looked at him in shock, though I'm sure for different reasons. "Of course I'm a mortal! I might look like a half demon but I'm a human!" I told him crossing my arms over my chest.

"Me?! A "mere mortal"?! You must be blind, monk, if you think-"

The monk cut in, "Forsooth your forms are demon's, yet from your souls I feel not a trace of demonic power."

I didn't really care about what he said but I couldn't help but feel like he was telling the truth. Inuyasha on the other hand, looked pissed off. "Oh, don't you? Well then, why don't we see... If you feel it now!" Inuyasha lunged forward to kill the monk so Kagome said sit and I hit him in the back of the head with my sheathed sword. Kagome apologized for his behavior while I lugged him to the room we were going to be staying in. It was weird, usually I could do heavy labor I was fine, but now, I kept on getting dizzy and my body felt heavier.

Hours later Kagome finally asked Inuyasha what the problem was with him today. I sat against the wall with my eyes closed, the more I moved the worse I felt. Right now, all I wanted to do was lay down and sleep, but I couldn't let Kagome worry. It was probably nothing anyway.

"Come on, Inuyasha. What's going on with you today? I mean, going off on something that minor..." Kagome said, meaning what the old monk said earlier.

Myoga added, "She speaks true M' should be proud of what you are. Your father was a great demon...and your mother a great mortal... You are a noble mix of both."

"What's so noble about half-breeds?" Shippo asked, earning a smack on the head and a "Shut up" from Inuyasha.

I would have gotten up to hit him also but I would most likely fall down first.

Kagome leaned forward toward Inuyasha and said, "Inuyasha...don't tell me..."

Inuyasha inched backward, "Tell you what?!"

I couldn't help but chime in, "You're small where it counts." Everyone's head snapped to me, giving me blank stares. Though, Inuyasha's was laced with anger. Perhaps I wasn't as sick as I first though? I was still able to crack a rude remark.

Kagome sweat-dropped before saying, "I was going to say you're afraid of spiders." Shippo shifted into a spider and Inuyasha smashed his head against the floor. Kagome leaned forward and said innocently, "Not it?"

Inuyasha looked at her flustered and angered, "Joking again...right?" He turned and walked out of the room.

Before he could leave Inuyasha was stopped by Kagome, "Where are you going?"

"Out, tonight I'm sleeping alone." He turned, "Here this. If you pry any further into what doesn't-" He stopped and stared at the ceiling.

We all looked to where he was looking and there was a mass of those Spider Head things. Kagome, Shippo and Inuyasha all ran to the door of the room. I got up as fast as I could, but before I could even take a step I hit the floor. My head felt light yet heavy at the same time and I could barely move. The world around me slowly went black, and the last thing I heard before passing out was my name.

~Kagome's POV~

"YUZUKI!" I yelled watching my sister fall to the floor unconscious.

"Damn! Kagome! Shippo! Get out now!" Inuyasha yelled at us.

"B-but Inu-"

"Get out! I'll do better alone!"

Spider Heads were on top of Yuzuki and she was covered in their silk. I Hesitated, I had no choice but to trust Inuyasha.

"Go!"

"A-all right, but-"

Inuyasha had his sword drawn but it wasn't transforming. He was hitting the demons but they just kept coming, and with a rusty and blunt sword he wasn't getting far. Inuyasha was suddenly engulfed by the demons and their silk. And I couldn't see Yuzuki! I ran forward while Shippo used his fox fire and I was able to pull Inuyasha from the mess of silk. "Hang on Inuyasha!"

I took Inuyasha and ran. The demons were chasing us so I couldn't stop. While I was running the only things I could think of was how I had abandoned my own sister and why Inuyasha couldn't fight like usual. When it seemed like weren't chasing anymore I stopped and sat down. "Seems like...they're not...chasing anymore..." I said while panting.

"Curse them..." I heard Inuyasha mutter under his breath.

I pushed away the guilt of leaving Yuzuki behind and reached my hand out to him, "Inuyasha, what's going on?"

"Let me alone!" He snapped while moving away from my touch.

"Watch your mouth! Kagome's worried about you! heck she's worried about you when Yuki's in there with all the demons!" Shippo scolded, giving him a hit to the head.

"Don't waist your time on me." Inuyasha began while taking the silk from his body. "Start worrying about yourselves!"

"Wha?!"

The silk was gone and Inuyasha was gone. In his place was a boy who looked like a human version of him. Black hair, no doggy ears, and dark brown eyes. "If you're expecting me to protect you and save Yuzuki... You'll be disappointed."

"Inuyasha...is that you?!"

* * *

I'm so happy with how this story is turning out! Every time I see a new review it makes me smile like an idiot. I'm glade so many of you like it. :D Please tell me what you think. I enjoy hearing (more like reading) what people think will happen! :)


	12. What was that About?

Chapter 12!

**evewolf123 -** I also hate spiders. They can all go die. Your comment made me laugh! :D

**Caged Rage -** Happy to hear you like it!

**AmyRoseAlice** - Don't worry, she'll be fine. :) Sorry it took so long to get it up... :I

P.S. - I do not own Inuyasha, only my OC

* * *

~3rd Person POV~

"I-Inuyasha?" Kagome stammered.

"I take it you don't like what you see." Inuyasha said as both Kagome and Shippo started at him.

Shippo jumped on top of his head and inspected it, "What, you clipped your ears?'

"What happened? Y-you look...almost...human..." Kagome said to him.

Imuyasha scoffed, "Almost? I have no claws...no fags..." He trailed off, continuing to talk to himself in a voice Kagome couldn't hear.

"In the life of every half-demon," Myoga began, "there are times when their demon blood ebbs away. Since they are most vulnerable then...the try never to let anyone know else know that such times, must come. Lord Inuyasha's time must be the first night...when the moon does not appear. I suspect Yuzuki's time is the same."

"You mean, Yuzuki is a human know too?" Kagome asked. "Why did she pass out though?"

"Yuzuki has gone through her whole life and has never had a time when her demon powers laid dormant. Your world mist have stopped it from happening somehow. After coming to this world, the first time this happens must have been to much for her body to handle. After all, even if they have not been prominent her whole life, she has never been without them." He then turned to Inuyasha, "Really, my lord! Couldn't you have told loyal Myoga, at the very least!"

"Why? So you could run away before hand?" Inuyasha asked.

Myoga didn't answer for a long moment before yelling, "Haven't I earned more trust then that?!"

"You've earned something all right!"

"What about me or Yuzuki?" Kagome asked leaning forward.

"Eh?" Inuyasha asked nervously inching back.

"if I'd known this was about to happen, I wouldn't have pushed you into that nest of demons! Neither would Yuzuki! Couldn't you have trusted us?!"

"I trust no one!" Inuyasha yelled to her.

Kagome was taken back by this statement.

"That's how I've survived this long. Besides, Yuzuki would have pushed me in their anyway if she had known about it. Havn't you seen how much she hits me? And for no reason? It's not for you two to judge..."

Kagome had her head down about to go into tears, "I'm sorry...it's just...I thought you trusted me a little bit..."

Inuyasha was taken back by the sudden tears that came to her eyes. He didn't have much experience with crying girls, so he had no idea what to do. "Stop it... This is no time for...for..."

"It's because you keep playing Mr. Macho... That we always get screwed like this! Now Yuzuki's stuck in there! And what do you mean she would have pushed you in there?! You might not know it but Yuzuki thinks of you as a friend! You idiot! Idiot!"

Inuyasha leaned back in shock at the sudden change in attitude, and to the news. Yuzuki thought of him as a friend? What the hell? Why did she keep hitting him then?

~3rd Person POV~Inside the Temple~

Yuzuki's eyes slowly opened to see darkness. She felt weak and when she tried to move their was spiderwebs restricting her movement. The last thing she remembered was hitting the ground and passing out. She still felt weak and lightheaded and know the room was too dark to see anything. Shuffling sounds from somewhere in the darkness could be heard but she had no idea of what would make them.

Suddenly she heard familiar voices and there was light. I couldn't pay attention to what was going on because my world was fuzzy and unclear. The only thing she could be sure of was being hoisted up into the air by the webs.

"I knew you would come for you're friend, now I will dispose of you both."

Yuzuki couldn't make out his words. Though she had an idea of what they were when a siring pain erupted in her shoulder. Sending shock-waves of pain through her, slowly they moved across her body.

Kagome chose that moment to show up with Nazuna. "Coward! You're the lowest! Tricking people after gaining their trust!"

Shippo, who was being held to the ground by one of the demons many arms, cried out, "Kagome...Inu...yasha...Yuzuki..."

kagome looked up to see Inuyasha and Yuzuki both suspended in midair. Both were not moving, "I-Inuyasha! Yuzuki!" 'Please...don't let them be...dead...'

"Heh heh, their veins I filled well with poison... From the inside out it devours them...inch by merest inch."

Kagome was able to make Yuzuki and Inuyasha fall to the floor and. it worried Kagome, Inuyasha was at least awake, Yuzuki though, did not even make a sound when they hit the ground.

"Kagome! There's no way out!" nazuna called over to her. Spiders were blcking the way they came. "This way! There's an alcove behind the main alter."

Kagome grabbed inuyasha while Nazuna grabbed Yuzuki. Once inside, Kagome stabbed the Tetsusaiga into the door so they would be safe...for now. "The Tetsusaiga's aura should save us some time. But...how much?"

kagome turned to Inuyasha and Yuzuki who lay on the floor, "Are you two all right?" When she didn't get a reply from either of them, Kagome moved closer and grasped their hands in hers. Their hands were like ice. She began to call their names frantically. What would she do here without Inuyasha by her side? What would Mom, Grampa and Sota all think when she told them Yuzuki was gone?

"Carefu, you mustn't move him, you'll spread the venom. Of course...it may already be too late. A human's body is hepless against demonic venom." Myoga said to her.

"No...they can't die..." kagome choked out as tears formed in her eyes.

"Well...I suppose...if someone could suck out the venom..." he hopped over to Inuyasha and said quickly, "I suggest you not watch this." He quickly attached himself to Inuyasha's neck and sucked out so much blood he grew 10 times his normal size. Then he quickly latched on to Yuzuki and did the same.

Kagome and Nazuna lunged back, "What...is he?" Nazuna asked.

"Grandpa Myoga... a flea demon." Kagome answered.

"Rrrrg... I am so full." Myoga said before Kagome pushed him out of the way. Having him sail into the wall.

"Yuzuki!" Kagome said to her sister, taking her hand in hers. Her face was still peaceful and not moving. Her hands were still cold, but slowly regaining their normal warmth.

Inuyasha mad a noise as his face scrunched up. Kagome was instantly at his side, "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha looked up at her, "Kagome? Why the tears...?"

"You're alive! I thought...I thought...you might be gone."

"...Who...me...? Huh, don't be ridiculous..."

"Wha? You jerk! I was so worried!"

"So...?"

~Yuzuki's POV~

i felt so weak when I opened my eyes, so I stayed still and shut them again.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" That was Kagome's voice.

"No..." That was Inuyasha's voice. "I've been thinking...Why...were you crying for me?"

"Because, I thought you were going to die."

When I heard that Kagome had been crying I wanted to punch Inuyasha, but when I heard her reason for crying that feeling washed away. She was worried about him... I'll let it go this time...

"You lap... Lend me your lap?"

"Uh...sure. There, is that better?"

"Yes... You...smell good."

"Huh? Wait a minuet. You said you hated my scent."

"Well...I was lying..."

"Inuyasha...are you... Asleep."

I couldn't help but smile at their conversation. Young love. Kagome deserved to be happy, and if Inuyasha made her happy, then I would allow it. As long as he doesn't knock her up withing the next five years I'm fine with him. Thinking about their future got me thinking about my own. What was there for me in this world? I didn't have a future like Kagome did. Sure I had a wonderful family who cared for me and loved me. But still, I could be dead and everything would be just fine in the end. Now that Kagome had Inuyasha, she could live without me in her life. No one really needed me in their life like people needed Kagome. She had friends, and a future. What did I have? A sword and anger problems. I've read in story books that everyone had a purpose in life. What was mine?

Out of nowhere the image of Sesshomaru came into my head and I pushed it away. There's no way that he's the reason I'm alive right now. He doesn't care for humans, but I'm hardly human. I have demon properties. I'm the equivalent of a half breed, the thing he hated most. The more I tried to push the thought of him away the more it came to my mind. Eventually I decided to let it play out.

* * *

I saw Sesshomaru walking down a small hill toward a house. The house was on the edge of a village. His eyes didn't hold the coldness I had seen before. They were...soft, though his expression was the same, it seemed he was at peace. He pushed the curtain door of the house aside and my breath caught in my throat. I saw myself, sitting on a futon cradling a small bundle. The "me" I saw looked up at him and smiled. He walked over and sat beside "me". "I" put the small bundle into his arms and his eyes soften while I looked on in wonder and shock. Curled in a white cloth, was a baby girl. She had beautiful gold eyes and silver hair with black bangs. She looked to be just a few weeks old but was still able to hold up her arms and pull the demon's silver hair while giggling.

* * *

The picture faded as a smile graces Sesshomaru's lips. I opened my eyes to look at the ceiling above me. It had seemed so real. Everything just now...was it just a vision of my subconscious? Or, was it something more? The only thing I could hear was my heart race from the sight of that smile.

I was in a daze for I don't know how long. I was finally brought out of it by banging on the door to the small room I was in. Kagome and Inuyasha, who I noticed were very close to me, both shot up at the noise. I was feeling better and sat up, to see the head of that monk on a demon with a bunch of those spider heads. I spotted Nazuna under the door with the rusty Tetsusaiga in her grasp.

"She withdrew the blade...and removed the aura!" Myoga said frantically. I took a double take of him because to was 20 times his normal size.

"But why?!" Kagome asked.

"Heh heh heh, she is a trusting lass indeed... Tis' a trait that I find most...endearing..." He had the Jewel in his grasp.

"The Shikon Shards!" Inuyasha gasped.

"Too late..." the demon said as he broke the small bottle they were in and he swallowed the Jewel Shards.

Inuyasha lunged forward to get the shards back. I took a double take of him also. Was that really Inuyasha? He looked human. Not at all like the Inuyasha I know.

Inuyasha was pushed into the wall, "Child! This time...I finish thee!" Suddenly, I felt stronger, and I saw Inuyasha's black hair turn silver and his nails grew. "So, young pup...heh... Thou wouldst I imagine I battle a demon again..." The demon's face was beginning to change in appearance because of the Jewels affects. "But still art thou no more then half a demon...! Dream not that thou art a match for me, who have swallowed the shikon's power! I shall twist thee arm off!"

Suddenly Inuyasha tore its arm in half and slashed at it with his claws.

Kagome, Shippo and Myoga all cheered as Inuyasha landed safely across the room. I watched as Inuyash slashed out at the demon. I stood up and was about to go help when I noticed the sword in Nazuna's hands. I rushed over to her and took the sword before running out of the room. Inuyasha was still trying to kill him and I yelled at him, "Inuyasha!" He looked up at me and I threw the blade to him. I looked around and I saw the Jewels glow as I pointed at it and yelled, "The Shards are right there!"

After that. The fight was won and all you had to do to miss it was blink. Nazuna thanked Inuyasha as I walked over to the shard. I picked it up and examined it before I was pushed to the ground by Kagome giving me a hug. "Don't do that again! You had me worried sick! I don't know what I would have done without you! What would I have told mom?!"

I pushed myself up but she wouldn't let go of me. I sighed and hugged her back as I thought about what I was thinking of earlier. Apparently I was wrong when I thought she didn't need me. "So... what all happened here?" I asked her. She pulled away from me and I held the shard out for her to see.

Inuyasha came over to us, "This is all?!"

Kagome took it from me and said, "It's not so bad..."

On the way down to the boat they all told me about what had happened and how I lose my demon abilities like Inuyasha. Inuyasha kept his distance. I'm sure he thought I was going to kill him for everything that happened or hit him at least. This time though I'll let it slide. I waved bye to Nazuna and laid down on the bottom of the boat again. Shippo took his place on my stomach.

Inuyasha and Kagome began a conversation but I didn't even pay any attention to it. My mind was on that vision I had. What was that anyway?

* * *

Hope you all like it! if you got questions, I'd be happy to answer anything the best I can. :)


	13. Earth and Bones

Chapter 13!

FINALLY! I've been working on this thing for **days**! So happy I finally got it up! :D This time of year I'm really busy. I got two speeches to memorize, and I'm in a play, and I've got to stay on top of my grades. I'm on thin ice right now. Let's hope I don't fall through!

**rukoitalian65 -** ...really?...*checks*...oh... (*/*) I'll go fix that...NOW. Thanks for that, tell me if I have anything else like that, please!

**Hades' Neko -** Thank you! :D I'm back! ...for now... ^.^

Thank you for the reviews! Ad not just these two. EVERYONE who has ever reviewed to this story, I thank you. :) I never thought I would get over 10, but here we are at 40!

I'll shut up now. On with the story~!

P.S. - I do not own Inuyasha, only my OC

* * *

~Inuyasha's POV~

I shot awake with a jolt. My breathing was fast and I was covered in a cold sweat. "A dream... Brings back bad memories." It was that dream again. Kikyo shot me with the arrow that kept me sealed for fifty years. From my spot in the tree I looked down at the small camp Kagome and Yuzuki had made. Kagome was laying down in something she called a sleeping bag with Shippo in her arms. Yukuki was across from her laying down on top of another sleeping bag. She was looking at the stars with a faraway look in her eyes. For some reason Yuzuki had been quieter lately and it was starting to bug me, I wasn't used to her being so quiet, though she would still hit me every now and then.

My gaze landed on Kagome and before I knew it, I was sitting next to her. _'So much alike... Why Kagome...are you a dead woman's double?'_

"She does look like her, doesn't she."

I jumped at the sudden voice and turned to see Yuzuki looking at me from the corner of her eye. I sat up strait and put my hands in my kimono sleeves. Turning my head, I scoffed, "I've already said she's nothing like that witch."

"You say that. But, the way look at her says other wise." I looked at her at scoffed. What did she know? "I've seen the way you look at her, Inuyasha. Even if you'll deny it, I'll know." Yuzuki rolled on her side and propped up on her arm, "But, I'll give you fair warning. If you ever hurt her feelings, you'll answer to me. Got it?"

I gulped and turned my head while nodding. I've spent long enough with her to know she wasn't joking. She was serious, and I was just, a little, bit scarred about what she would do. I looked down at Kagome and saw her eyes slowly open. Suddenly, I was hit across the face.

"EEEEK!" I held my cheek as I looked back at her. She rubbed her eyes sleepily and saw me, "uh...? Inuyasha...? Geez... Don't scare me like that, okay? I thought you were an evil demon, or...or..."

~Yuzuki's POV~

My hand clamped over my mouth to suppress a laugh. I can't believe she hit him! My shoulders shook as I heard Inuyasha yell, "You're nothing like her!"

"Like who?" Kagome asked innocently.

I couldn't help it anymore. I fell on my back and grabbed my sides as I laughed at them. They are so gonna get together one day! Inuyasha was giving me a death glare and Kagome tilted her head not understanding why I was laughing.

My laughing ceased when I felt a demonic presence nearby. I sat up and looked behind me, in the air was a demon who looked like an old woman. She was flying across the landscape. I covered my nose when I smelled blood clinging to her. It was disgusting, this was the first time I've smelled blood with so much intensity. Though, this scent was...familiar... A spark of recognition flashed through my mind and I looked back at Inuyasha, it I could smell it, then I was sure he could too. The look in his eyes told me he recognized it too.

"We need to go back to the village." I told them.

"Why? What's wrong Yuzuki?" Kagome asked me.

"It's Kaede."

~3rd Person POV~Village~

"What's going on guys? Why do we have to go back to the village all of a..." Kagome began as they neared the village.

"I'll tell you when we get there, Kagome." Yuzuki told her.

They walked through the village as many people began to look at them and whisper. Kaede came into view and kagome gasped seeing all the bandages on her, "Lady Kaede...what happened?"

"I'm surprised you're still alive." Inuyasha remarked.

Yuzuki crossed her arms and gave Inuyasha a knowing look, "Don't you mean, "I'm glad you're still alive"?"

Inuyasha shot her an annoyed glare.

"So, the two of you smelled my blood on her did you?" Kaede said as she led them up a large stair case.

"It didn't shock me...the way you're always getting yourself sliced up." Inuyasha said following behind.

Yuzuki, who was walking next to him, rammed her elbow into his side. Inuyasha yelped in pain before Yuzuki said, "Quit it with the tough guy act, you were worried about her, and you know it."

Inuyasha growled at her but only received another blow to the head. Yuzuki followed behind Kaede as they neared a crater. Deep cuts in the ground reminded her of a sickle or a scythe, but no normal one could do this. "My powers weren't enough to stop it." Kaede said sadly while looking down at the crater. "This is...my sister Kikyo's grave." Silence fell over the group until Kaede continued, "Last night it came...raiding... She introduced herself as the Ogress Urasue, she said she was here for the ashes of my sister's bones. Even to the eyes of witches, my older sister possessed extraordinary powers. If those bones should fall into the hands of a demons... The evil they could do... Inuyasha..." she said looking to him.

"Not me. have you forgotten, old hag? Kikyo and I were sworn enemies."

At the mention of them being sworn enemies, Yuzuki's golden eye flashed white and her vision fogged over. When the fog cleared, she saw Inuyasha and who she could only guess was Kikyo on a dock. Kikyo tripped and fell forward. Inuyasha caught her and after a few long moments, they were in a tight embrace.

Yuzuki was snapped out of her trance by a tiny hand tapping her face. She blinked and looked over to see Shippo on her shoulder. "Are you okay, Yuki? You looked out of it."

"Yeah, I'm fine." She waved a hand at him and looked around to notice Kagome and Inuyasha weren't there anymore, neither was Kaede. These, visions, were becoming more and more bearable. The first time really freaked her out, but now they were becoming common and just another part of life. no one knew about them but her, what was the point in telling them? It's not a life and death situation.

"Inuyasha walked off and I told Kagome I would stay with you while she goes and checks on Inuyasha."

"Oh. Let's go see what they're doing then, huh?"

"Sure."

Shippo stayed on her shoulder while Yuzuki walked along the path in the direction Shippo said they had headed. She saw Inuyasha sitting under a tree and Kagome sitting beside him. They hid behind some bushes and watched from a distance, even with the distance, they could still hear the conversation.

"Come on. Doesn't even an enemy deserve to rest in peace? Besides, however much you hated her...Kikyo's been dead a long time hasn't she?" Shippo and Yuzuki both noticed Inuyasha refused to look at her. "Surely you can forget whatever happened between you...can't you?" Kagome tried to look him in the eye but when he kept refusing to look at her, she pulled his hair, "Look at me." she said harshly.

"Wha...?" Inuyasha manged out.

"You've been doing your best not to look at me since yesterday! Does it bother you so much that I look like Kikyo?!"

Inuyasha suddenly grabbed her hand. Looking into her eyes with a look neither Shippo, Yuzuki, or Kagome could figure out. "You have it wrong..."

Shippo was lost for words and was becoming a little uneasy watching them. Yuzuki slapped her hand to her mouth to stop the laughter that was about to erupt. If only she had a camera! This would be so good for some blackmail! A light pink tinged Kagome's cheeks before she pushed him away, "What's wrong with you?!"

Yuzuki could hold it no longer. She held her sides and laughed uncontrollably before she fell to the ground and was rolling on her side. Shippo stood next to her and looked down at her with a blank look. He just didn't understand her humor sometimes. Kagome heard the familiar laugh and spotted her sister rolling on the ground. She instantly knew Yuzuki had seen her and Inuyasha just now. Knowing that made her cheeks burn a darker shade.

Once Yuzuki had regained her breath she got up and Shippo hopped back onto her shoulder before she walked over to where Kaede was on a horse. She waited for Kagome to get her bike and they raced off in the direction Kaede had gone. Kagome on her bike and Yuzuki on her feet. Kagome was the first to reach her, "I'm going with you."

"So are we." Shippo says from the shoulder of Yuzuki.

"We sure are." Yuzuki agreed.

After several moments of silence, Kagome spoke up, "Um...Lady Kaede... Where Inuyasha and Kikyo...really just enemies?"

Before Yuzuki could comment, Inuyasha was there on the back of Kaede's horse, "And what else would we have been?"

"Oh...I don't know..." Yuzuki said absentmindedly, she added quietly, "lovers."

Inuyasha's demon ears were able to pick up the sound and he turned to her with fire in his eyes, along with uneasiness. "What did you say?!"

"Nothing."

Inuyasha began to grumble under his breath but looked to Kaede when she spoke. "Inuyasha... Coming after all? Quite a change in weather."

Inuyasha scoffed and they rode in silence until they all stopped for Inuyasha to pick up a scent. Yuzuki had a very good nose, but because Inuyasha was part dog demon, he got to be the tracker. She noticed Kagome looking at Inuyasha and waltzed over to her. "You okay, Kagome?"

"Huh? Oh! yeah, I'm fine. Can't say the same for Inuyasha though."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well you were there... You saw how weird he was acting. I don't think he did it to me. I think he did it for Kikyo..." A sum-what sad look crossed Kagome's face and Yuzuki shot a glare at Inuyasha. She'd have to get him later. But, based on the vision she had, she would have to agree, though she had more proof of it the her sister.

Yuzuki placed a hand on her little sister's shoulder. "Don't worry Kagome. Things will look up."

Kagome was still looking to the half-breed when he noticed her staring. "Eh...? What is it?"

"N...nothing..."

_'Of course it is.'_ Yuzuki thought in a sarcastic tone.

"Ya know...that look in your eyes is getting on my nerves." Inuyasha appeared right in front of her and glared. "If I didn't know better, I'd almost say it was pity."

Kagome was getting really uncomfortable. "Heh. I was just thinking some crazy th-thoughts and..."

"Yeah?" Inuyasha urged.

Yuzuki wanted to help her sister and thought of a way to hit two birds with one stone. She punched him. Square in the face. Inuyasha fell back from the force of the hit with swirls in his eyes. "What...was that...for?" he managed to say.

"You know what it was for." Actually, she knew he didn't. She thought it would be more fun to let him think it over and not have to explain herself. Doing this she got back at Inuyasha for hurting Kagome's feelings, and it got him to stop pestering her. Seeing he wasn't getting up and Kaede was leaving she lugged Inuyasha over hr shoulders and began to run after them. Shippo jumped off of her and instead took a spot in Kagome's bike basket.

"Put me down. Now." Inuyasha said sternly after several minuets.

Yuzuki stopped abruptly and dropped him without warning. Making him bite the dirt and yelp in pain. "There, you're down."

Inuyasha jumped to is feet and got right in her face, "What the hell?!"

Yuzuki had her arms crossed over her chest and eyes narrowed, "You wanted down. You got down."

Suddenly, the four or five inch height advantage Inuyasha had became insignificant as he backed down. From the look in her eyes, he was surprised she hadn't tackled him yet. That was when he noticed Kagome wasn't there to stop her if she did. Shit.

As if reading his mind, a sly smile crossed her face, but it didn't reach her eyes. Unknown to him, she was starting to think that one punch wasn't enough to make up for the past few days. "I'll give you... 3 seconds, to get away, before I mutilate you." Inuyasha's mind was working faster then his body. In his mind he was running away, but in real life he started running when she reached two. "Three." She stuck her foot out to the side making the half-demon tumble and fall. Too bad for him there was a hill there which made hi pick up speed until he hit a tree head first at the bottom.

Kagome looked to the sides and behind her and noticed neither Yuzuki nor Inuyasha were with them anymore. "Kaede!" She called.

Said person came to a halt on her horse and looked behind to the young woman. "Is something the matter?"

"Inuyasha and Yuzuki are gone."

Just then a loud scream rang through the area. All three people recognized it. Inuyasha. Kagome sighed, _'I shouldn't leave them alone.' _She turned to the old priestess, "We better go get hem before Yuzuki kills him."

* * *

Hope you like it!


End file.
